Waiting for forever
by TheLittle MissVixen
Summary: AU/AH. -Had there been some time when I didn't love her? - They were best friends since chilhood but things are about to change for them. It can take one day to meet your soul mate.. and a lifetime to realize it.
1. Not with you neither without you

__Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from 'The Vampire Diaries' You all know who the credit goes.__

_Ok so this is a new story please give a try is gonna best than what it looks :) Thanks so much to** Delena's Differential Equation** for correcting this for me :D_

* * *

><p><em>My heart is lost<em>

_Because I love you too much_

_Even if you're not for me. Because I will always be_

_This stupid man in love that will hide his love_

_Just to see you happy, if is with him and not with me_

_Not with you neither without you_

**_-Ni contigo ni sin ti- _**

* * *

><p>Had there been some time when I didn't love her? I doubt it. I still remember the first time I saw her. The Gilberts, one of the most important families in Mystic Falls decided to move into our neighborhood and my parents always so interested in social life decided to pay them a visit, I was 10 years old and all those things really bored me but mom insisted the we should portray the perfect family like we always do, trying to hide all our flaws.<p>

I remember that Miranda Gilbert opened the door holding a 3 year old little boy, the lady was the picture of beauty, long brown hair, light eyes and a beautiful smile no wonder everyone liked these people they made you feel at home the minute you spoke with them.

My parents were discussing boring things with the Gilberts and the little boy, Jeremy, was still too young for me to be able to play with him so I was completely desperate to leave when the most amazing creature walked into the room; she had long brown hair like her mother's, beautiful curls falling into her shoulders and she had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. It was that moment that I feel in love with Elena Gilbert

Since that moment we became inseparable, I used to go to her place and play with her for hours; the best moments of my life were the ones I had with her. I could forget about all the troubles in my house, it was like everything that was wrong in the world suddenly became right just because I was with her.

But she never felt the same way about me and that was my greatest pain. She never seemed to realized how much she meant to me, after sixteen years she still considered me the unconditional friend, and nothing more. But that was ok with me as long as I was able to be close to her. She was my entire world and I would do anything to make her happy even if it was with someone else.

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert was sitting at her dresser finishing her makeup, she was wearing a light lavender dress; it was above her knees and had spaghetti straps. Tonight was going to be an exciting night. Her parents were organizing their annual ball and they finally agree to meet her new boyfriend Stefan Montgomery.<p>

She had been dating with for about four months and she was absolutely in love with him, he was different from everyone she met, first of all he wasn't wealthy like her and all her friends, he came from a good family, a real family, warm and kind not the farce that everyone around her lived.

For everyone looking from the outside her life was perfect, she was a journalist with a good job even though she was still so young, she had money, she had traveled, and great friends but all that was just a lie. Her family was falling apart and no one could see that, their parents barely said a word to her, they were just too busy working, drinking or socializing, she and her brother had practically been raised by the nannies, but everyone else thought Miranda and Grayson were amazing parents. She couldn't care less about the money, all the memories from her travels sucked because usually she was alone in every single one of them and the people she called friends were just noisy people trying to like her because she was Elena Gilbert; she had only one good friend, Damon Salvatore.

They had been friends since she was seven years old and was grateful for it, Elena was sure that she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, he was the only one who knew her for real. He was there for her when she cried the entire night because she thought her parents were getting a divorce, he was there for her when 15 year old Jeremy had a car accident and her parents were in a trip in Rome, he was there for her the first time she tried cocaine and almost passed out. And he was there for her the multiple times she got drunk and wasn't able to go home on her own.

He had been there for her every time she needed him and she would do everything for him, she'd die for him, all that she wanted was for him to be happy.

She couldn't wait for him to meet Stefan today, Elena was sure that they were going to get along, Damon knew she was dating someone but he didn't know it was that serious, he was going to be surprised, she never had such a serious relationship like she had with Stefan, but then she had never met someone as him.

He made her so happy, he made her feel home, he was everything she always wanted to be.

Elena got up and went to door with a huge smile on her face, anticipating the big night that was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Damon got to the Gilbert's annual ball with Andie Star his new girlfriend, no one knew about her yet so there were going to be a lot of questions tonight, he didn't get it, he was only 26 years and apparently everyone was already waiting for him to get married.<p>

The minute he crossed the door of the salon he spotted Elena talking with his parents, she looked absolutely stunning, she was like a goddess and there was no woman more perfect than her, even the evident splendor of Andie was overshadowed by Elena's classic beauty. And Damon felt that sad feeling he always had when he saw her, knowing that he could never have her.

When Elena saw him and instantly smiled and waved at him, Damon saw a little frown in her forehead when she saw Andie standing next to him and imagined that she already had a bad opinion about her.

Damon took Andie's hand and walked towards Elena and his parents.

"Good evening mom" He said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek "Dad, Lena" He nodded towards them, barely looking at felt anger about to raise the surface; he didn't even look at her! She was expecting him to say something nice about her dress like he always does, but he didn't.

"I want you to meet Andie. She's my girlfriend" Wait what? Damon Salvatore didn't do girlfriends Elena knew that, and suddenly he brought one? What was that, was he in love? Elena couldn't stop all the thoughts that came into her mind and didn't know why this was upsetting her so much, Damon was just her friend and she was going to introduce Stefan to him tonight, she should be happy that both of them were happy now, but she wasn't. Why?

She smiled politely to Andie and discretely left when Damon's parent's started overwhelming the lovers with questions about their relationship.

Damon noticed that something was wrong with Elena and excused himself to follow her, he found her in the bar drinking a martini.

"I think is a little early to start drinking don't you think" He said from behind and Elena cringed at the sound of his voice, she didn't expect him to follow her.

"It's never too early, besides is gonna be a hard night" She said turning around to face the accusative blue eyes of her best friend.

"What's wrong with you? You left poor Andie stuck with my parents. I was hoping you two would bond" Damon said jokingly and ordered a whisky for himself.

"Oh poor Andie. I guess you should go and rescue her right? " She was being a bitch to him and she knew it but couldn't help it, she was fighting all this emotions inside her.

"Elena what's wrong?" He said getting closer to her

"I don't like her ok, she looks like a bitch" She said while starting to drink here second martini.

"Watch it. She's my girlfriend" Elena gave him and annoyed look and rolled her eyes at him

"Well speaking of, I have a surprise tonight. Stefan is coming" She gave him a cynical smile

"Who the hell is Stefan?" Damon said with a confused expression on his face

"Stefan my boyfriend" She said to him like if she was explaining a very obvious thing.

"You have a boyfriend?" His jaw clenched and Elena smiled to herself. That was the reaction she was waiting for. Wait? Why was she being such a bitch to him? Why did she want a reaction from him? The booze was already hitting her brain, she was sure of it, she would have never thought that way when she was sober and she knew it. Right?

"I do have a boyfriend you idiot, I told you a few weeks ago remember? But it is way more serious now, he's meeting mom and dad."

"Right. It must be really serious if he's going to meet the Gilberts. So when is your Romeo coming?" He was having an inner battle with himself; he wanted to snap that boy's neck, serious relationship? Yeah right, she would probably get bored of him, like she always did. At least that was he was hoping for.

"Oh look he's here" Elena said with a wide smile on her face getting up of the chair and walking towards a green eyed boy. Damn not even a minute and he hated him already.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Should I continue with this? I know is short but it was more like preview. I promise Elena is not always going to be such a bitch she's just confused. Damon and Stefan are not brothers of course. Please let me know what you think.<em>


	2. I'll be

_So chapter two is here I hope you like it :) I know is kinda short but I'll promise make next one longer. Thanks for reading and please review :D And thanks to **Delena's Differential Equation** for being an awsome beta._

* * *

><p><em> I'll be your crying shoulder,<em>  
><em>I'll be love's suicide<em>  
><em>I'll be better when I'm older,<em>  
><em>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

**_I'll be -Edwin Mccain- _**

**_._**

Damon saw Elena approach the guy and felt like he was about to throw up. She put her hands around the boy's neck and kissed him softly. He had waited his entire life to feel what Stefan was feeling; he never hated anyone as he hated him.

Elena was walking towards him holding hands with Stefan and she had a bright smile on her face, he never thought that Elena's smile would make him feel disgusted.

"Stefan honey I want you to meet Damon, he's my best friend" Stefan extended his hand towards him and they shook hands politely.

"Nice to meet you man" Damon said through clenched teeth, he was doing his best not to say something stupid to the guy.

"Yeah me too" Stefan smiled politely "So how long do you two know each other?"

"Sixteen years" Elena said smiling, remembering the first time she saw Damon, a little boy with piercing blue eyes sitting in her living room

"Wow. That's a long time" Stefan said clearly surprised. Elena gave him a kiss on the cheek and Damon had to look away.

"Yeah, he was my first real friend" She smiled at him and Damon returned her the gesture, he didn't trust himself for talk, he didn't want to ruin this for her. He noticed that she got nervous and he that she had spotted her parents.

"Stefan C'mon I want you to meet my parents" She took his hand again and led him towards the other side of the room where her parents were

When they left Andie came next to him, she took his hand in hers in gave a light kiss on the lips but Damon was really in no mood.

"Andie honey I feel a little uneasy I think I should get you home" He said while she was giving soft kisses in his neck.

She looked at him annoyed "Damon we just got here, you left me talking with your parents and now you want to go?"

"Yes Andie, I'm not feeling well, could you not make a scene?" He told her exasperatedly and rolled his eyes at her when he saw the pout on her face

"You're being mean" She slapped his shoulder and turned around to walk away from him

He let out a snort and took hold of her arm before she left "I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well. Can I take you home?" He said before kissing the top of her head.

"Fine" She smiled at him and Damon felt disturbed by her, why does he find everything she does so annoying? She's not doing anything wrong.

He took her hand and started walking towards the door, he was confused and he didn't know what to do, the feeling he got seeing Elena with Stefan was too powerful, there was no way things would be the same between them.

* * *

><p>Elena was scared of how their parents would react to Stefan, she had no trouble with Jeremy, she knew he would be thrilled that she was happy, that's what brothers do, but that rule didn't apply her parents.<p>

She held his hand tightly and he squeezed hers in return. Everything would be fine, she was sure of it.

Miranda Gilbert saw her daughter walking towards her with a handsome boy next to her that must be Stefan she tough to herself. The boy was cute there was no doubt with that but he didn't belong with her beautiful Elena, she deserved better than a boy like that. What was a writer and he hadn't published anything yet, she needed a boy with a reliable profession, someone who could gave her all things she was used too, she needed a real man not a kid.

"Mom, Dad this is Stefan" Elena smiled brightly but feeling so nervous, she saw the look in her mother's eyes and knew right away that she didn't like Stefan

"Hi Mr. Gilbert" The two men shook hands just like he did previously with Damon

"Mrs. Gilbert" He took Miranda's hand and kissed her, she appreciated the gesture, and at least she knew the boy had manners.

"Stefan come and sit with us" Grayson Gilbert leaded them to a table close to the bar, Elena looked around trying to find Damon but she wasn't able to find him.

Miranda took a seat right next to her husband and her daughter and boyfriend sat right in front of them.

"So Stefan tell us about you" Elena's father said graciously. Stefan felt so out of place, he didn't belong in that world, he felt less than them, he had the same feeling when he meet Damon, he didn't like the guy.

"Well I live with my mother and my sister downtown" He took hold of Elena's hand below the table

"Ohh, is good to know" Miranda said taking a sip of her gin "And what do you do for living?"

Elena shifted uncomfortablely in her seat; she should know that her mother would ask something like that just to put Stefan down. She squeezed his hand and gave him a smile.

"Well I'm writing my first novel and I help my mom with The Café. She owns a café" He said proudly, the truth was Stefan was happy with little, he didn't need an elegant life as the Gilberts, he was happy with his life.

"Oh, where's your mother's café? Maybe we should go there someday" Miranda smiled at him and Elena felt all her worries go away.

After that the conversation went fluidly and Elena was so thankful to her mother, she knew Miranda didn't like Stefan but she made and effort for her, that was much more than what her mother did for her in a long time.

The night turned out to be very positive; she couldn't wait to tell Damon about it.

Elena walked hand in hand with Stefan through the gardens of the salon, the night was beautiful, there were millions of stars in the sky and the gentle caress of the wind.

"Do you think they like me?" Stefan said with a concerned expression, it was really important for him that Elena's parents accept him

"I know they did. How could they not like you?" She said caressing his hand with her thumb.

Stefan wasn't really convinced but he let it go, he didn't want to disturb her, but he knew it was going to be harder than that. People like them didn't accept easily people like him.

"My mom and Caroline want you to have dinner with us tomorrow night" He said smiling at her while they continued walking under the moonlight.

"I would love to. I like spending time with your family" It was of the thing she enjoyed the most about being with Stefan, she loved to hang out with his sister and his mom was awesome, they were nothing like her family. "I wish my family was a little more like yours"

"Hey hey your family is great" He said stopping her and caressing her cheek with his hand. "You're mom and dad aren't as bad as you think they are, and you have your brother and that Damon guy seems pretty great too" He didn't like Damon but he wasn't going to say that to her, it was very important for her that he get along with the guy.

"About my parent's I'm not so sure. But yeah Jeremy and Damon are the only important things in my life." She said holding his hand again and starting to walk on the opposite side they were going, she wanted to go back; suddenly she felt an urge to see Damon.

Stefan got a twinge of jealousy; the way she talked about that guy was so special, no one ever talk of him that way not even her. He wasn't sure he was important to her the same way Damon was.

But truth be told he wasn't sure he loved her that way either, he cared about her, yes but he didn't knew if that was love, he was in love once and what he felt for

Elena was special but it was not what he felt for Katherine all those years ago. But she was beautiful, kind and special. She deserved to be loved, so he would make sure of it, he was going to love her like no one ever had.

* * *

><p>Damon was lying in his bed wearing some black boxer briefs and a thin white shirt, he was thinking about all the events of the night, at how awful he felt when he saw Stefan with Elena, it was like a little part of him died there, she loved him, his Elena loved that man.<p>

He was completely lost in his thoughts when he heard his door open and Elena walked in wearing his little pajama shorts with a tight shirt, yeah the night could get worse.

"How the hell did you get in?" Damon said sitting up and resting her back against the headboard

"Pearl let me in, she loves me" She said giving him a smile and climbed in the bed right next to him

"Elena uhmm… you know were pretty old now. I don't think is Ok for you to come to my room in the middle of the night" He said awkwardly not looking at her trying to put distance between because if he didn't' his body would start having reactions to their closeness

"Well I don't think so. We're friends, I can visit you whenever I want" Despite his best efforts she got close to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, forcing him to hug her.

"What will your boyfriend think?"

"Well he would have to accept our friendship" She said snuggling against him, her head resting in his chest "I wouldn't be with anyone who'll want things to be different between us. We're Damon and Elena, Elena and Damon. It's like were bound by the hip" She said with a bright smile on her face.

He started to laugh and Elena loved it, he really should laugh more often

"You seriously got to stop saying that to people. It's weird Lena" He said with a big smirk on his face before give her a kiss on top of her head.

He moved to lie on the bed again and she instantly curled against him, her head on his chest and their legs tangled.

How could she not see how weird this is for two friends? Of course she would never think that because she's not a pervert like you Damon, for her you're only her friend, get over it already. That's why your dating Andie remember.

Elena loved Damon's smell it was something so unique, she he never met other man who smelled as wonderful as him. She loved being around him, it was just so easy, they would have been the perfect couple, she knew it. Damon would be a magnificent husband but she could never be with him, for a start he was with that Andie girl now and then Damon would always remind her the life she hated, the life she wanted to run. And then Stefan was the opposite, he was the life that she wanted to have.

"Why did you leave the party earlier?"She said while caressing the arm that was holding her

"I wasn't feeling ok" Damon loved their moments like this it was like he could pretend she loved him the same way he did.

She immediately looked at him with worried eyes "Are you feeling ok now? Do you want me to go?"

He holder tightly and gave her a kiss in the forehead "I'm ok now, you can stay if you want"

"I want to" She lifted her head and gave him a soft kiss in the cheek "So what did you think of Stefan?"

Exactly the subject Damon was trying to avoid, damn he was a good actor; maybe someday he would get an Oscar or something.

"It's not like we had too much time to bond, but he seems good"

"He is. I hope you two get along" He could feel her smiling against his chest. If I were you I wouldn't count on that Elena. Their breathing started to slow down, both of them drifting into the world of the dreams.

She snuggled against him once again "You know I love you Damon Salvatore"

He caressed her cheek with his thumb before he whispered "I love you too Elena Gilbert" and with that they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>So what dioyou guys think?<em>


	3. Somewhere only we know

**_So a new chapter is here, I really hope you guys like it, im not so sure i like it lol. A huge thanks to Delena's Differential Equation because she's an awsome beta :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Oh simple thing where have you gone<em>

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_**Somewhere only we know –Keane-**_

_**.**_

The last two weeks had been a hell to Damon, Elena was with Stefan most of the time and he never felt so alone. He missed her but he knew that she was happy, the truth was that he had never seen her as happy as she was right now.

Things with Andie were pretty bad, he didn't love her and lately he wasn't sure he even likes her. He was a goddamn mess, in two weeks Elena managed to tear him to pieces and the worst thing was that she didn't even know it.

He was driving towards her house right now, she called him and said she had to tell him something important, I guess that shows how wiped he was, she was hurting him and he couldn't' stay away from her; he was a masochist for sure.

Emily opened the door and let him in, of course as always there was no one else in the house, he went to the garden where Elena was lying quietly in the grass, looking into the stars, he lay down next to her and turned his head to look at her.

"What was so urgent?" He asked nonchalant, he was physically hurt by their closeness, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"My mom is having an affair" She said in a strained whisper and a single teardrop fell across her cheek.

Damon took hold of her hand instantly "Why would you think something like that?"

"I saw her… with a man…" Elena's voice broke down in the middle of the sentence "She didn't know I was in the house… she didn't know I saw her" She started to cry freely and Damon pulled her to him she was soaking his shirt with her tears.

"Shh it's ok Lena… everything's gonna be ok" He told her soothingly, rubbing her back slowly while he let her take out everything on him

"It's not it can't be." She kept sobbing "I hate her Damon"

"No you don't. You're just upset angel"

"What I'm going to tell my father?" She wailed against his chest

"We'll figure something out, you'll see. I'll help you" He said kissing the top of her head gently

"Will you stay with me the night?" She look at him through watery eyes and Damon couldn't r effuse her, he never could.

"Of course" He said before getting up and carry her in his arms while she kept crying her heart out.

* * *

><p>"So where are you going?" Elena asked from across the table where she and Stefan were eating breakfast, he picked her up early and took her to his mother's café, Elena loved it there she could forget about all the troubles going in her own house, she could pretend be someone else.<p>

"I'm going to LA but it won't take that long, I promise" He said giving her a warm smile and holding her hand from across the table

She took a bite from her pancakes and sip of juice before speaking again "I'm gonna be missing you like a crazy"

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetheart"

In that moment Caroline, Stefan's sister walked in with a big smile on her face and took a seat right next to his brother

"So Elena now that he's going maybe we get to have some girl time" She said excitedly

Elena smiled at her and nodded "Of course, there's lots of things we can do together" Elena really liked Caroline, she was her age and it was refreshing being around her, she never had a really good girlfriend and she felt like Caroline may turn into one.

"Awesome! Because seriously I'm dying here" She said making an exaggerated gesture while her brother laughed at his sister's attitude. "My friends are out of town and I'm way bored here. I really need another girl to hang out"

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore. We're gonna be really good friends. I can tell" She smiled sweetly at the blonde girl then looked at Stefan who winked at her

"Oh my gosh you guys are so cute" She said grinning like a little girl "You guys are totally gonna have cute babies"

Both, Elena and Stefan felt a little uncomfortable at that. As most girls Elena always dreamt about getting married and having a big family, she wanted to give her children everything that she didn't have. Of course she had lots of things in the material aspect but she never felt like she really belonged to a family.

And Stefan was perfect to start a family, he was kind, sweet, handsome and stable, he was everything she dreamt of but for some reason she couldn't imagine herself forming a family with him. Yes, she loved him and this was the most serious relationship she had had in her whole life but she didn't know if it was going to be forever.

There were only two people she knew for sure would be in her life forever and they were her brother Jeremy and Damon Salvatore.

Caroline sensed that the mood changed and that Elena was lost in her own thought so she decided to speak again and be less drastic.

"Lena. Can I call you Lena right?"

Elena only smiled and nodded at her while Caroline kept chattering about all the things they would to while Stefan was away.

* * *

><p>"Honey you never told me what the envelope said?" Eva Salvatore said to her son while she sit next to him on the living room couch<p>

"It's a job offer" Damon said with a serious expression "Is for one of the most important law firms"

"Oh baby that's great" She said hugging her son tightly "But why don't you look happy?" She pulled away looking deeply into Damon's eyes, only Eva knew when something wrong was going through her son's head.

"I'm happy, I really I am" He stated calmly

"But…" Eva answered taking his son's hands in hers

"The job is in London" He said with a sigh and looked with at his mother with concern in her eyes.

"Oh Damon" She said stroking his cheek lovingly "This is your dream son and of course I don't want you to go but this is a great opportunity for you"

"I know but I don't want to go" He said in a strained whisper

"I know you don't. But you have to think this over really good Damon" Eva said looking intently into her son's eyes "Opportunities don't come too often."

"Yeah, I know mom. It's just…" Damon said looking tired, the roller coaster of the last weeks was too much for her he didn't know how long it would be until he broke.

"I can't tell you what to do sweetheart you have to find out that for yourself" She said wisely at him "But don't make this decision based on the wrong reasons"

Damon only nodded already know that his mother was trying to say to him, he didn't know what to do this was something he had wished for since he was young and now the opportunity was in his hands and couldn't find the strength to leave.

He put his head on her mother's shoulder and she stroked his hair lovingly like she used to do when he was a little boy and that was exactly like Damon felt in that moment like a little boy that didn't know what to do.

"I'm going to the grill mom. I won't be home late" He suddenly said getting up and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

He needed sometime for himself, he needed to really think about this, this could be a decision that would change his life forever and he wanted to make it right.

Eva watched his son left trough the front door. She knew this was a great opportunity for Damon and that he should take it, she would miss him of course but this was something he wished for since he decided to go to law school but something was pulling him down, he couldn't let go of this place and she knew exactly the reason, a reason called Elena Gilbert.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Elena told Damon about her mother, she didn't say anything else about it, she wasn't even going to tell her father and Damon promised keep the secret.<p>

She felt awful and she had felt like that since that day not even her time with Stefan was making her feel better. She loved him, she did. But when she was with him it was like she had to pretend, she had to try too hard to be with him, she knew it was silly but she compared it to her moments with Damon all the time, it was so different. Being with Damon was easy as breathing maybe it was because she knew him since she was little but it was definitely not the same.

Stefan was out of town and Caroline was busy so tonight she was a having a girls night out with Vicky Donovan and some other friends, if you can call it that, They were going to the Mystic Grill and she was hopping she found Damon there, she missed him and she rather spend the night with him than with the girls.

They arrived to the grill around 10 but she couldn't spot Damon anywhere so she decided stay with them, she needed the time out anyway. When the girls started to annoy her with stupid conversation she decided start drinking that would be fun at least.

After an hour and a lot of tequila shots later she spotted Damon walking into the bar she expected to find Andie clinging to him like she always did but luckily he was alone. She excused herself from the table and went to talk to him

"Where's your girlfriend handsome?" She asked teasingly taking a seat next to him. He looked at her and smile but somehow the smile didn't reached his eyes

"Hey I'm sorry are you ok?" She put her hand on his shoulder trying not to be so clumsy which was kind of hard with her alcohol level.

"Elena are you drunk?" He gave her a serious look and hold her by the waist helping her to stand up and not to fall and put herself in ridiculous.

She leaned her head against his chest and smiled "Maybe a little" She said between giggles.

"Dear good. C'mon let's get you home" He said giving cash to the bartender and getting up from his chair with Elena still clutching at his shirt.

"But I don't wanna go. I'm having so much fun" She wined like a little girl

"I bet you are. But not arguing with you." He said with a hard voice "We are leaving" He spoke every word slowly and she only nodded in return. She knew that arguing with Damon wouldn't help.

* * *

><p>They drove silently to her house, Elena felt like a little girl being reprimanded by her parents, Damon was mad at her and she didn't know why, yeah she was drunk but it's not like it was the first time, she didn't like when he was like that with her, it made her sad.<p>

He helped her to her bedroom and she looked at the floor the entire time but when he made a move to leave she stopped him

"Damon what's wrong?" She asked taking off her shoes and sitting in the bed

"Nothing's wrong Elena" He answered coldly before opening the door to leave

_**I know you think I'm holding you down  
>And I've fallen by the wayside now<strong>_

"Wait don't go!" She said getting up quickly "Are you mad at me?" She asked touching his shoulder, Damon turned slowly and looked at her

"Of course not" He said before pulling her in a strong embrace, she put her arms around her waist and hold to him for dear life

"Good, cuz I was really scared"

_**And I don't understand the same things as you  
>But I do<strong>_

She started to cry silently against his chest; Damon took a deep breath and moved them towards the bed taking a set with her still clinging to him.

"Shh Elena everything's gonna be ok. I promise" He said sweetly to her while caressing her hair with his hands

"It's not Damon, my life is a mess. I have no one" She wailed against him, curling completely around him, her legs in his lap.

"Elena despite your parent's troubles you know they love you"

"They don't" She said between sobs

"Of course they do. But you have to understand that one is perfect. We all make mistakes." She didn't answer him, she just kept sobbing against him, it was so easy to let everything she was holding back go when she was with him.

"And besides you got Jeremy and Stefan. And you know you have me" He said gently while kissing her forehead.

"Your never gonna leave me right Damon?" She looked up at him trough watery eyes

"Of course not, we're bound by the hip remember" He said with a smile she smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

.

_**You'll follow me back  
>With the sun in your eyes<br>And on your own  
>Bedshaped<strong>_

Damon just himself enjoy the feeling of his lips against his skin even if it was just for brief moment, but she continued plating little kiss against his chest and Damon wanted to tell her to stop, that she was drunk and didn't knew what she was doing but he couldn't form a coherent thought when he felt her lips against his bare skin.

They eyes met for a brief moment, uncountable emotions passing through them and they both knew what was going to happen and that they should stop it but they couldn't. The pull was just too strong and they've been fighting it for so long.

_**You'll knock on my door  
>And up we'll go<br>In white light  
>I don't think so<br>But what do I know?**_

She started moving her head towards him while he was doing the same and their lips found in the middle. The moment their lips made contact was like there were fireworks in the room. Elena had kissed many boys in her young life but no of them made her feel what Damon; it was like her whole she had been waiting for his moment.

His tongue traced her bottom lip and she immediately parted her mouth, letting him taste her. They're tongues were molding together, heat coursing through their bodies. Elena moved her body to sit in his lap with both of her legs crossed behind his back. She laced her fingers through his black hair, his hands on her waist holding her in place.

Elena could feel Damon's erection through his pants and that should had been a wakeup call but it wasn't, she just wanted to feel more. She wanted to feel him so she started rubbing against him gaining a hiss from his part.

Damon was completely lost in the moment he waited for so long to feel this, for her so see him as a man and not just a friend. But he suddenly realized that he didn't want her like this, she was drunk, hurt and alone and he didn't want just to be comfort for her, he couldn't be that anymore and for the first time in his life he would be selfish and not give her what she wanted even if he wanted as much as her, but she wasn't doing it for the right reasons.

He pulled again from her abruptly; Elena gave him a startled look

"This can't happen" He said in a whisper trying to catch his breath.

"Why not?" She looked at him with pleading eyes "You wanted to Damon, I know you do" she said trying to kiss him again but he pulled away and moved her to sit next to him.

"You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing"

"But I do know!" She yelled at him trying to hold his arm.

"No you don't" He shouted back "This is just another thing you need to have Elena, but you can't, not like this" He said before getting up and exit the room leaving a shocked Elena sobbing in her pillows.

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? Don't take it so hard on Elena, she's gonna redeem herself i promise. Please let me know what you think.<em>**

**_Song for the last scene: Beshaped - Keane-_**


	4. Where are you now

__Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from 'The Vampire Diaries' You all know who the credit goes.__

_Ok so finally new chapter is here. I really hope you like this one. A huge thank you to** Delena's Differential Equation** for being an awsome beta. Thank you so much for everyone who's reading this, thans for the alerts and the reviews, you guys are amazing :)_

_So what did you guys think about the season premier? I know I want more Delena but even though I loved them so much, the final scene with Stefan really touched me. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>To my ex best friends<br>don't know how we grew apart_**

There had been two weeks and none of them had said a word, they were avoiding each other and they both hated it, they felt incomplete when they were apart but none of them wanted to be the first one to surrender.

Damon was going crazy over the job decision, Mr. Saltzman the owner of the firm told him that he would give him two more weeks to decide but he already made up his mind, he just wasn't ready to accept it. He couldn't leave, he couldn't leave her behind even though sometimes he believed that was the only way of forgetting about her but yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Elena was going insane. How the hell did this happen? She shouldn't have done what she did, and she wanted to blame the alcohol for it but she couldn't, she knew that deep down she had wanted that to happen…for herself.

There were things she felt for Damon that she couldn't understand, her head was a mess and she couldn't find any answers in there. Damon loved her, she knew that, she always had but she had never being able to accept that love, she didn't deserve it, she was only trouble for him.

Damon deserved to have a good life, a nice wife who would take care of him, little kids running around and she could never give that to him. She was lost, stubborn, selfish, and headstrong, she was broken beyond repair and Damon didn't deserve someone like that. She could never be the wife of the family portrait and she wasn't cold enough to pretend like her mother did. She couldn't make him happy.

But Stefan… Stefan would try to fix her and she believes he may and she loved him, she really did. She wouldn't have to try so hard to make him happy because he already was, he would try to make her happy. She could never give herself all the way because she already belonged to someone else but at least she would try.

**_To the face I see in my memories  
>where are you now?<em>**

Stefan couldn't believe this happened to him, of all the people he could meet in LA he saw her, Katherine. First he thought was his imagination tricking him but it wasn't, she was actually there and suddenly all the feelings he kept inside resurged.

He never thought that he would do something like he did; Elena didn't deserve something like that. She was good and kind and he should know better. He had slept with Katherine, he let her trick him again with all her kind words and loving looks and he failed the girl who was giving her heart to him.

He didn't know how he would tell this to her and even if he should do it, he regretted it, he really did and he wanted nothing else but to make her happy because she deserved to be. He couldn't tell her, that would crush her and he couldn't bring himself to cause her too much pain. He would do the best he could do; he would try to give her his heart, completely.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Where are you now?<br>Cause I'm thinking of you  
>you showed me how<br>How to live like I do_**

Finally Stefan arrived today so she was getting ready to go to his house, he told her he had something really important to tell her and she couldn't wait to hear what it was. Deep down she was beyond sad, things still hadn't worked anything out with Damon and the silence between them was killing her.

She was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans a long sleeve white blouse and a beautiful pair of black boots.

She arrived to Stefan's house around 10 O'clock and she found the door open, but there was no one in the house, or so she thought. When she got Stefan's small room he found him there with candles all around him.

"What is this?" She asked with a startled expression

"This is your surprise" He answered with a grin on his face

He got close to her and took her hands between his "Elena I know that we haven't known each other for that long…" He move them so they both were kneeled in front of each other "But I feel like I do"

"Stefan…"Elena whispered anxiously trying to stop what he was about to say

"No, let me talk please…" He caressed her cheek with his hand "I love you. And what we have may not be perfect but I know that we can make it work"

Elena started at him with concerned eye, she knew what he was about to ask and for reasons unknown she wanted to stop him, she didn't want him to say those words

"If you let me. I can make you really happy"

"Stefan I don't know if we…" He stopped her with a short kiss

"Please just let me…" He took a deep breath and looked at her with a blazing intensity "I love you, I know I do. We could be happy"

Elena didn't' knew how to answer to that, he was right, maybe if they try hard enough they could really be a great a family, she already liked so many things about him and about his family, so she didn't say anything, she just stood there silent.

He pull out a little black velvet box and opened showing a silver ring with a small diamond on the middle "Will you marry me?"

"I…don't know what to say" She said with tears treating fall from her eyes but not for the reasons Stefan was thinking, she couldn't do this. It was too soon. But how could she say that to him?

"Say yes, please" He said with an edge of anxiety in his voice

"I…" her voice broke at the middle of the sentence She couldn't do this, she just couldn't. I didn't felt right

"Elena please" Stefan said in a pleading voice, he was so anxious to repair what he did that in his head this was the best idea

"I… Of course I will" Stefan put the ring on her finger and it felt like tons of iron fell in it. Then pulled her to him and hugger her with a bruising force while small teardrops were falling from her eyes.

This was what she wanted. She would have the life she dreamed of and she would make sure that Stefan was happy, this could be the best thing for her, yes she still was young and hadn't known Stefan for that long but she felt some kind of connection to him. She was doing the right thing…but then why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

><p>Elena arrived at her house an hour after her meeting with Stefan, she wasn't expecting for him to ask her to marry. She got to her room and threw herself onto the bed; she had a lot to process.<p>

She took the small ring out of her hand and put on the bedside table it felt too heavy for her to wear. This was what she wanted right? A nice conventional life, but why does she have the feeling of doing it with the wrong person.

Elena was absorbed in her thoughts when she heard noises coming from downstairs, who could possibly be? Jeremy was sleeping at a friend house and her dad was on a business trip.

She got from the bed and quietly opened her bedroom door, already preparing herself for what she was about to witness. She heard giggles coming from downstairs and tears started to fall from her eyes; she walked down the stairs carefully trying her best in keeping it quiet.

When she got to the living room she found her mother all over a brunette man in a suit. Miranda realized her daughter was looking at her and immediately detangled her body from the man.

"Elena I can explain…" Her mother say fixing her clothes and moving closer to her while her companion lay on the couch with a surprised expression on his face

"Don't you dare!" Elena shouted to her mother's surprise "I already knew about this but I try to convince myself that it was just a slip" Elena said, her voice shaking

"I think I should leave" The man say passing next to her, going to the door before giving Miranda a troubled look, her mother only nodded in return and turned her attention back on her daughter

"Elena there's so much you don't understand" Miranda spoke softly

"How could you do this to my dad?" Elena said between sobs "You're not the woman I thought you were."

"Elena don't say those things" Miranda tried to reason again with her daughter trying to got close to her but Elena moved away when she tried to touch her

"If the people knew what the respectable Miranda Gilbert does in her free time…"

"Elena please…" Her mother cut her off "Things between your father and I have been bad for a long time."

"And what? That gives you the right to do this to him" She yelled at her mother, shaking from the force of her anger "I mean I always knew you were a heartless bitch but never took you for a whore"

Elena felt the hard hand of her mother collapsing against her cheek and hear a loud thud on her ears. "Don't you ever talk to me that way!" Miranda said with tears falling from her eyes

Elena looked at her mother angrily, her cheek was burning from the slap and her eyes were aching from the crying. "I hate you! I don't want to see you ever again"

Elena stormed out of the house ignoring her mother's cries behind her, she got into her car and started driving to Stefan's house but a few blocks behind she pulled over and decided she didn't want to see Stefan, there was only one person she wanted to be with in that moment.

**_To the ones I loved  
>but didn't show it enough<br>Where are you now?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To the ones who cared<br>And who were there from the start_**

Rain was pouring outside and he could hear the droplets falling into his roof, he broke up with Andie yesterday and he felt relieved but yet he felt bad for the girl, she didn't take it well, she started crying and telling him that she loved him and that made him feel bad, he knew what it was to love and not be loved back. But even with all of that he couldn't be with her one more minute, it just didn't feel right.

He heard frantic knocks on the front door and at first he thought it was the rain but when he started hearing them louder he realized there was someone downstairs.

He quickly left his room and went down the stairs to figure out who was this late visitor and his jaw almost dropped when he found a soaked Elena Gilbert crying her eyes out on his doorstep.

"Lena your gonna catch a cold c'mon" He said taking her arm and pulling her into the house

"Thank you" She said still sobbing

"It's ok. Now let's get you some clothes" He took her hand and leaded her towards his bedroom

Once inside he pulled out of his drawers a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts and handed them to her. She took them and give him a sad smile before going to the bathroom in order to get changed. She came back five minutes later with Damon's clothes on her and he couldn't stop the smile that left his lips seeing her like that.

He got close to her and pulled her into a tight hug "mind telling me what's wrong?" He said softly into her hair while taking her towards his bed

"I saw her again Damon… and I confronted her" She started babbling while he forced her to sit on the bed "…and we fought and I… I told her she was whore" she started crying freely against his chest.

"Shh is ok Lena, is all ok" He shushed her and stroked her hair lightly

"No it's not, nothing is ok anymore" She clanged to him more firmly than before "and I hate fighting with you…and not talking with you is killing me"

"It's ok, we'll talk about it tomorrow, you don't have to worry about that now"

"But I do" She pulled away from him and looked directly into his blue eyes "all I do is hurt you Damon and I'm so sorry for it" a new wave of sobs broke through her " I just don't know how to be different"

Damon didn't have an answer for that so instead of saying something to her he just pulled her to him once again and lay down on the bed with her curled against him, crying all of her worries in his chest. Just like she always did.

**_To the love that left  
>And took a piece of my heart<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>T<em>_o the few who'd swear  
>I'd never go anywhere<br>Where are you now?_**

Elena woke up around 2 in the morning according to the bedside table, she was confused at first but then she remembered everything, the fight with her mother and then her visit to Damon's house, she turned her head and saw him sleeping peaceful next to her.

He looked absolutely stunning like that, he was by far the most handsome man she had ever met. She softly brushed her hand across his cheek and lay there just watching him sleep.

After a few minutes she saw Damon stir and he opened his eyes to found her caressing his bottom lip with her thumb, they stood there in silence until she leaned forward and captured his lips in a blazing kiss.

Their tongues danced together slowly enjoying each other's flavor, Damon grazed his hand for the underside of her breast and she put both of her hands in his hair, pulling him close.

It was an inevitability they both knew it, it was just a matter of time until they did this, they were like to magnets coming together, they found home in each other. He pulled back slightly and removed her shirt, exposing her bare breasts, marveling at the image of her sprawled on his bed.

They looked at each other few seconds and she smiled shyly at him, he smiled back and continued to take one of her breasts in his mouth, his tongue closing in one of her nipples while massaging the other with his hand. Elena let out a low moan; never in her whole life had she experienced such a pleasure.

After giving loving attention to both breasts he looked up at her again and kissed her passionately. She began to remove his shirt and with his help she was able to get rid of it.

Elena ran her hands over his sculpted chest and began planting wet little kisses on his chest and shoulders, Damon could not believe what he was finally feeling, she would finally be his. He knew it was wrong and that he should do everything in his power to stop it, but he couldn't, he had waited too long for this and now he couldn't refuse himself this.

They kissed feverishly once more, her bare breasts rubbing against his chest and the friction caused him to let out a groan.

Damon continued removing her shorts, leaving her just in her underwear and took a minute to admire her; she looked as beautiful as ever, Elena was truly the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"He asked with uncertainty on his voice

"Yes" she replied immediately "I want you

"If we do this ... there is no going back"

"I know" she answered before capturing his lips again.

Damon pulled away and began to remove her panties, the friction of the piece of clothing against her thighs was driving Elena crazy, she couldn't stand one more minute without him.

Damon licked his lips and she saw the hungry look in his eyes as he watched her naked beneath him.

Damon ran his hands across her thighs and slowly approached to the center of her arousal, he traced a finger along the wet slit of her pussy and Elena trembled because of the pleasure she was feeling.

Damon brought his mouth to her ear and murmured softly, "You're beautiful" He then inserted his index finger into her center and Elena cried out.

Damon took her earlobe between his teeth and began sucking on it while dipping a second finger making her tremble with delight.

He inserted a third finger as he kissed her senseless, his tongue tempting her and his other hand fondled her breasts. He started pumping his fingers rapidly in and out while he felt her writhe beneath him.

Elena never felt anything as strong as what Damon was making her feel in that moment, the feeling of his fingers buried deep inside her was unique and his hot kisses were like heaven for her, Damon was giving her a small piece of heaven.

Damon felt that Elena was near the edge and redoubled his efforts, rubbing his thumb slowly over her clit and taking her breast in his mouth and with two more thrusts Elena came all over his fingers letting out a hard pitch scream.

It felt like she never imagined, warmth spread all over her body and an immense pleasure took over her, she would never forget about this day for sure.

Damon felt her walls squeezing his fingers and when he pulled them out he sucked them, enjoying her taste. Then he kissed her slowly while she was still lost in the stupor of her orgasm.

"Ready for more?" He asked with his classy smirk, Elena didn't responded verbally but instead he pulled him to her, kissing him passionately again while fighting with the buttons of his jeans.

Once she was done with the buttons she stroked his member from inside of his pants and he let out a low hiss, Elena smiled at herself knowing she had the same effect on him.

"I want you Damon" She said sucking on his earlobe

"I want you too angel" He said before kissing her and removing his jeans and underwear with expert movements.

He positioned at her entrance and they shared a long look, thousands of emotions going through their eyes, lust, fear, confusion, yearning but the one that overshadowed all the other was the love.

Elena felt the tip of his cock and swallowed hard, she couldn't believe this was happening but yet she couldn't find the strength to stop herself.

Damon kissed her hard, his tongue slipping into her mouth while he trusted all the way into her warm heath. Elena broke the kiss and cried out when she felt all his length inside of her, it didn't matter how many times she pictured this, no fantasy did it justice.

He couldn't believe what was happening; nothing in his life had been more wonderful than the feel of Elena's wet pussy around his cock.

"You feel amazing" He panted against her neck while continued with his slows movements.

"Oh Damon" She moaned meeting each one of his trust "Faster, please"

Damon started moving frenetically against her, their hips rubbing together. He dipped his head to nip at her neck and she arched her back to him.

He starts kissing her cheek, neck, chin, everywhere he could while she locked her legs behind his back, pulling him even closer to her.

"Oh god Damon" She panted once more, her hands going all over his back, enjoying the feel of him, she couldn't get enough it was like she wasn't close enough to him.

He intertwined their fingers and holds them behind her head while his trusts became more hard and Elena felt like she was dying but it wouldn't matter to her because she would be so happy if she her life ended right here and now.

"You're so perfect, so perfect" He moaned against her mouth, he could feel she was close and his release wasn't too far away either.

"I love you" He said looking intently into her eyes, his self control slipping out of him.

"I think we both know…" she said trying to catch her breath "…that I love you too" and with one final trust Damon emptied himself inside of her while she reached her climax as well, her walls contracting around him, sucking him in. And Damon wished he could keep this moment for ever, nothing would ever compare to the feeling of being inside of his Elena.

After he pulled out of her he dragged to the center of his arms and they just fall asleep once more, Tangled in each other's arms.

**_If it wasn't for you I'd be nothing  
>where are you now? <em>**

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? Please bear with me this is my first smut scene and I don't im good at it lol. I really whant to know your thoughts.<em>

_Song: **Where are you now** by **Honor Society**_


	5. Love isn't brainit's blood

_So new chapter is here and I think there's probably 4 or maybe 5 chapters left until the story is finished. This wasn't supposed to be a long story so I guess we're almost over. You're probably gonna hate me after this chapter because well...it's very depressing, but I think is gonna be worth it. Anyway thanks a lot to everyone who's reading this, Im going to answer to your reviews tomorrow because seriously they made my day everytime and it means the world to me that your reading this. Also a huge thank you to** Delena's Differential Equation** for beta this._

* * *

><p><em>You're <em>_not__ friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, its blood...blood screaming inside you to work its will.  
><em>

_**Spike –Buffy the vampire slayer-**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Elena woke up with the sun rays lighting her face through the curtains, the minute she opened her eyes all the events of last night came flowing back to her, she turned her head and saw Damon sleeping quietly right next to her and she couldn't stop the tears that gathered in her eyes.

How did she let this happen? She had wanted it that was truth, she had wanted it more than anything in the whole world, she had craved that connection to him and nothing in her life ever felt more right than making love with him. But that didn't change the fact that it was wrong, stupid and reckless, she had just said yes to Stefan yesterday and after that she rushed into Damon's bed, she wasn't that woman, she knew she wasn't.

She slowly got up from his bed, doing her best in not waking him up, she quickly got dressed in her already dried clothes and before leaving she gave him a light kiss in the forehead.

When she got to her house everything was quiet just as yesterday, she quickly got to her bedroom and the minute the door shouted behind her she broke down in tears right there in the floor

"How could you do that Elena?" She said to herself between sobs, but the thing that made her feel guiltier was the fact that she didn't really regret it and that she'll do it again without a second thought.

Her head was a complete mess, she didn't know what she wanted, she didn't even know who she was. What she did with Damon was the same thing her mother was doing to her father and that was wrong, Stefan didn't deserve something like that and neither did Damon, he was the most amazing man and he loved her like no one else. They both deserved someone better than her; the only one who deserved that kind of pain was her, her and no one else.

What was she going to do now? She ruined everything, just like she always did. And now she would lose both of them, how did everything get so screwed up? This wasn't supposed to happen.

She stayed there lying on the floor in a corner of her room for what felt like hours until the sleep started taking her away and making her forget about all her worries.

* * *

><p>"Stefan why did you do something like that?" Caroline asked her brother while they ate breakfast at their house<p>

"I don't know Care, you know I'll never stop feeling this for Katherine… and you know how manipulative she can be" He answered looking down, ashamed of the act he committed

"Yeah I know that but I thought you were smarter than that. Elena is gonna be really hurt when you tell her"

"I'm not going to" Stefan answered quickly "She can't know about it Caroline, I don't want to hurt her that way. And besides we're gonna get married"

"Are you stupid?" Caroline shouted with a horrified expression "You can't do that! How the hell are you gonna marry her when you just slept with someone else"

"Look, what happened with Katherine was a big mistake but it doesn't change what I feel for Elena" He said trying to convince himself more than his sister

"Of course it changes it. Because if you really love her you wouldn't have slept with your ex, you and I both know that sex is never just sex and you still feel thing for Katherine" In that moment Stefan felt like the little brother there, apparently his sister was more mature than him

"Caroline please, just leave it like this. I'm going to make Elena happy I know I can. Why can you just be happy for me?" Stefan pleaded with his sister and Caroline wished she could be happy for him but she couldn't, not when he was doing the wrong thing

"I just think Elena deserves more, and Stefan I do want you to be happy but how could you be happy when you're making a big mistake" She took his hand between hers across the table and looked deeply at him "Eventually you would resent her because she's not the one you want… Stefan a marriage shouldn't be because you want to love the person; it should be because you can't live without her"

Stefan looked down not being able to stand his sister's stare "I don't know what to do" he said in a whisper

"I think you should talk to her, be honest with her sweetie" Caroline stroked her brother's cheek lovingly "Everything will be fine you'll see"

"Thanks sis, I seriously don't know what I would do without you" He said sincerely while kissing her hands

"Oh you would be even more screwed up, that's for sure" She teased him and they both laughed, continuing to eat their breakfast, the mood changing completely

* * *

><p>Elena was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and a long sleeve blue blouse, after she woke up a few hours later still curled up on the floor she decided she needed a shower to clear her head, unfortunately it didn't work, she was just as confused as before. She saw Stefan's ring on the nightstand and put it on her finger trying to see if she got the same feeling that she did yesterday, like she couldn't breathe and yes, she did.<p>

She was brushing her long brown hair when she heard a knock on the door and turner her head to find Damon standing in her doorstep.

"Wanna tell me why you left without waking me up?" He said slightly hurt

"I… Damon I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday" She said stepping closer to him but he walked to the other direction putting distance between them

"See, I knew this would happen, the thing is when it comes to you I rarely listen to common sense" He looked at her with a mask of indifference on his face

"Damon… what we did yesterday was wrong…you know it was…I'm still with Stefan" She said looking down, tears already treating with fall from her eyes

"Why was it wrong Elena? It didn't feel wrong and you know it. And why are you still with him? We could be so much better together Lena" He said with is velvety voice and Elena felt like her legs were made of jelly

"Damon is not that easy…" She whispered and he got close to her cupping her face with his hands

"It is Elena, I love you… and you love me too. I don't know why you are holding so hard to this thing with Stefan… don't lie to yourself" He gave her a short but sweet kiss on the lips

"Damon…please…" She pulled him away "I need time… I don't know… anything anymore"

"You know I get that Elena. But all I've been giving you is time and all you've done is use me whenever you need me just to put me aside later" He gave his back to her and clenched his head with both of his hands.

"It's just… this is hard for me… "She said running her hands trough her hair "What I feel for Stefan is…"

"What's on your finger?" There on her hand was the engagement ring Stefan gave her, the little rock shinning in her slender finger. And Damon's heart ached like never before in his entire life

"I…he… asked me to marry him" She said in a strained whisper while she looked at him with a panicked expression

"And you said yes" He spoke harshly at her and Elena was surprised at the tone of his voice and what she saw in his eyes frightened her, she never thought that Damon would look at her that way, like… he hated her "Now I see why 'us' is so wrong"

"Damon please… It's not what you think" She said while the tears started to flown down her cheeks

"Then how is it Elena?" He shouted "You say yes to him and then go and fuck me, did I get something wrong?" Elena's mouth went wide open at his comment and the coldness in his voice made her cringe

"Damon I didn't plan for any of this to happen" She said looking down, she couldn't stand the way he was looking at her anymore

"But it did… and I don't even know why I'm surprised, it's always been this way with you… you take everything that you want without caring what you do to people…" His eyes were tainted with tears and his voice was shaky from the rage and hurt he was feeling "… but Elena I don't have any more to give you… you already took everything"

"Damon…" She said his name between sobs, she had to find a way to fix this, she couldn't let things between them end so wrongly

"Just one last question" His voice trembling from the fear of the answer she would give him "Do you love him?"

Elena looked directly into his eyes and only nodded unable to form words, she watch him shake his head and turned to leave

"Damon! Don't go! ...We need to fix this" She yelled at him while the sobs were racking all her body

"There's nothing to fix anymore Elena" He answered without a trace of emotion on his voice and Elena's heart sunk when she saw that those beautiful eyes that once showed her the universe were now dead

She stood there crying silently and watched him leave, shutting the door behind her and she fell to the floor unable to hold herself together anymore, what she had done? She screwed everything up again and now she wasn't sure she could fix it. She had to, she had to find a way of making this right between them and to figure out what the hell was she going to do with Stefan.

She would go and see Damon tomorrow when things had cooled off, she had to make him forgive her, she knew they could fix this, just like they always did. They couldn't be apart, she just wouldn't survive it. They would find the way to each other again, just like they always do.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since he fought with Elena, he couldn't believe she did this to him but most importantly he couldn't believe how he was so stupid to believe that something was going to happen between them.<p>

He zipped his suitcase and went downstairs to say goodbye to his parents, they were both waiting for him in the doorstep, clearly angry because he didn't let them to drive him to the airport.

"C'mon would you guys smile a little" He teased them when he got to the bottom of the stairs

"You know we could drive you" His father said in a hard voice, clearly hurt because he didn't want it that way.

"Dad you know I don't like the public displays of affection" He said with a smirk on his face "That's why I think is better if we say goodbye here"

He saw his father's face relax at this and hugged him tightly "I'm really gonna miss you dad"

"You know I'll miss you too son" Giuseppe said trying to hide the emotion on his voice, but of course Damon knew better, so he didn't let go of him.

"I can't believe your leaving to London" His mother said while tears started to fall from her eyes

"Oh here comes the water works" Damon said dramatically before hugging her too "It's fine mom It's not like you're not gonna see me again"

"I know that… but it's another continent honey. It's so far away" She said clinging to her son and letting the tears fall freely

"I'll call every day. I promise" Damon said and kissed her cheek lightly "I'm going to miss you guys so much"

"We'll miss you too" His mother said and the three of them hugged.

His family wasn't perfect, he knew that but it was the best he had, they were pretentious and slightly arrogant and sometimes a little selfish but they were also caring and loyal and aside all their flaws they had a big heart and he wouldn't change them for anything in the world.

He picked up his suitcase and walked through the door before giving one last look to his family

"Take care son" His dad said and he nodded and as they both watched their only son leaved the house he grew up in and climbed into the cab that would take him to a new life. They both were silently wondering why Elena Gilbert wasn't here to say goodbye to his son, she was everything to him and they thought she should be here in such an important moment but none of them said anything and just stood there watching Damon leave, for good.

* * *

><p>There had been two days since her argument with Damon and she had gone nuts trying to call him but he hadn't answered any of her calls and the anxiety was getting the best of her but even so she didn't dare to go and see him at his house.<p>

What if she truly broke things between them and there was no going back? No, that couldn't be true, what she had with Damon was more powerful than anything, she knew that.

Mustering all of her strength she got up from the bed and brushed her hair quickly, decided to go to Damon's house and finally make him speak with her, she couldn't go another day without hearing about him.

She knocked twice before Evangeline; Damon's mom opened the door. Her eyes and her nose where red and Elena wondered if something was wrong with her

"Hi Elena sweetheart come in" She said moving the door so she was able to step in

"Hi. I was looking for Damon" She said and saw a frown forming in Eve's forehead

"I'm sorry is something wrong?"

"Elena darling, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Elena asked already starting to panic

"He accepted the job in London; he left a few hours ago"

The minute the words left Eve's mouth Elena felt everything spinning, it was like she couldn't hold up anymore.

"Elena are you ok? Come here" The elder woman took her arm and led her to a chair resting right next to the door "Do you feel ok honey?" She was white pale and felt like if she would faint at any minute

"He… he's gone…" Elena felt like if a giant iron anvil was pressed into her chest "he didn't say goodbye" She couldn't hold the tears anymore and started crying hysterically

"I don't why he did that" Eve's knelt in front of her and took her in a strong embrace "shh is gonna be ok Elena, we'll call him when he lands" She started rubbing Elena's back lovingly, trying to comfort her. She knew the girl would be sad but she absolutely didn't expect that kind of reaction, it was like someone died.

Elena felt like she had been crying for hours, her eyes burned from all the tears and she felt like she couldn't breathe, it was like she lost track of time and didn't remember anything of the last hours, through blurry eyes she saw Jeremy walking into the house and talking with Damon's mom before lifting her up from the chair and carrying her back to their house.

She hated herself; never in her life had she hated someone as she hated herself in that moment. She ruined everything and while Jeremy carried her she was remembering a scene from a TV show where a girl said something so acute to her.

"_You wanna know why I really got the tattoo? When the scorpion's caught in a fire, it stings itself to death."_

_"That's a myth, actually." _

_"Not in my life. When things get bad, I always find a way to make them worse."_

Yes, she always did exactly that. And with that thought in mind she drifted to sleep in her brother's arms.

* * *

><p>How much do you guys hate me? I know it was short but I promise I'll try to make next one longer. Please let me know what you think.<p>

_Quote at the end: One Tree Hill_


	6. I never told you

_New chapter is here and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Not much to say today except that I really hated last night episode, I hope we get a better one next week_

* * *

><p><em>I miss those blue eyes<br>How you kissed me at night  
>I miss the way we sleep<em>

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it <em>

_._

_**October 2011**_

Elena Gilbert sat on her bathroom floor holding a pregnancy test, it has been two months since he left, at first she tried to call him every day without getting an answer and just a week ago she decided to stop trying, she knew that there was no use in it, he despised her, she broke things beyond repair.

Negative. The test was negative, she had been completely sure that she was pregnant and in a selfish way she thought that would be the perfect way for him to come home, to come back to her, but maybe god knew about her ulterior motives and decided not to give her a baby.

Her life had been empty since that sad Thursday, she felt hollow, a girl who looked complete but whose insides were missing. She stopped going to work two weeks ago and her relationship with Stefan was going to hell, she couldn't focus on him anymore, she couldn't do anything other than think about Damon.

How in the world was she so stupid? The only thing she wanted had been in front of her the entire time and she was too blind to see it… and now it was too late.

She had considered flying to London right away but decided against it so many times, there would be no use in it, he wouldn't forgive her, the only thing she wanted to do now was crawl under her sheets and not leave her bedroom ever again.

She had seen Stefan a total of 5 times in the last two months, she didn't want to be with him, she wanted to be alone but no one seemed to understand that, Jeremy still went to her bedroom every night just to make sure she was still breathing. Even Damon's parents were worried about her but not even that made him come back.

She got up from the floor and splashed some cold water on her face before looking into the mirror at her reflection. There were dark circles under her red eyes and she was way too thin, she didn't look healthy anymore, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, then she returned to her room with tired steps, crawling under the covers with a picture of her Damon clutched firmly to her chest.

She cried freely for around 30 minutes more before the sleep took over her, just like it did every night.

* * *

><p>It's been two months and Damon didn't knew how he managed to be without her for that long, the first weeks he felt like he couldn't breathe and even now it still felt like something was clutching hardly at his chest.<p>

When his parents call him and told him about the scene in their house the day he left he almost ran back to the U.S.A, he even bought the ticket but in the end decided against it. Even though it killed him to know she was in pain, he couldn't rush back to her again, he needed this time for himself and he needed for her to figure out what she wanted.

Nothing lasts forever right? Maybe not even their friendship, maybe this was fate and their destiny just wasn't liked together anymore; maybe it was time to move on.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then put some cologne on, Ric would be here any minute, it turned out that his boss was a great guy and they got along instantly, it was nice to have friend here, where he otherwise would have been all alone.

He heard someone knocking on his door and went to answer. When the door opened he found Ric standing there.

"You ready?" Ric said with a smug smile and stepped in

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Ric" Damon said with uncertainty in his voice, looking worriedly at his new friend

"Why not? I can assure you it's gonna be a great night. Alex is amazing you'll see"

"I don't doubt that but I don't think I'm ready to date yet" He said passing his hand through his dark hair

"Because of that mystery girl you won't tell me about" Ric said looking directly at him and leaned into the wall

"Yeah because of that" Damon said with a note of nostalgia on his voice, it still hurt thinking about her.

"You'll never know if you don't try Damon, C'mon you should at least meet her" He said with a wide smile on his face and Damon couldn't help but be tainted with his friend enthusiasm

"Fine. Let's see what happens" He said trying to look as happy as Rick was but still making a big effort to hold that smile on his face

"Let's go" His friend said happily and both men left the apartment

* * *

><p><em>Where I belong to when I'm not around you<br>It's like I'm not with me_

_I can't believe I still want you  
>after all the things we've been through<br>I miss everything about you_

_.  
><em>

_**January 2012**_

"Stefan I think we need to talk" Elena said while they were eating dinner at his mother café

"Ok, what happened sweetheart" Stefan answered with a smile on his face

"This isn't working" She said in a whisper looking at him with conflicted eyes

"What are you talking about Elena" He said as if he could not fathom the posibility.

"Stefan we can't fool ourselves anymore, we're not happy"

"But we are" He answered stubbornly

"No, we're not. We barely speak to each other and we just don't get along like we used to" She stated honestly, she knew that this day was coming but she just tried to delay it for as long as she could

"We've been having troubles yes, but all couples have troubles and you've been having a bad time with your parents' divorce and everything" Stefan said trying to make her reconsider "You'll see how everything is going to work out once we're married"

"Yes, things with my parents had been hard for me but that's not why I've been like that and you know it. Stefan I can't marry you" She said looking down

"Elena look I know we can…" He was interrupted at the middle of his sentence for Elena's low whisper

"I slept with Damon. Before he left… I slept with Damon"

"I… Elena… how" He looked down as well with a conflicted expression on his face, how could he have been so blind about this, why was he trying to hold on to this relationship so hard?

"I'm so sorry" Elena said looking at him with tears in her eyes "It's just I love him… but I realized it too late"

"I guess I've always known it"

"Stefan I love you so much but just not in the way I want to… I love you but I'm not in love with you"

"I know. But you're not the only guilty one here Elena, I've made mistakes too" He took a deep breath before he spoke again "When I was on L.A I slept with Katherine"

"But that was before you asked me to marry you…" She said with a horrified expression on her face

"I know and I'm sorry for that, but I just need to know that I had someone loving me and I know how incredible selfish that was… but I really care about you Lena" He said with warms eyes.

Elena wanted to be angry with him, she wanted to blame him for letting Damon go, but she knew that she was the only one guilty for that. No one forced her to accept Stefan, it was her own choice and she made the wrong choice.

"I guess we both made a lot of mistakes?" She said with a sad smile which Stefan returned

"Do you think we can still fix thing between us… I mean as friends. I don't want our mistakes get in the way" He said reaching for her hand through the table

"I guess we could try" She answered and took his hand "I could really use a friend right now"

"Then that's what you'll have" He gave her a warm smile before they continued with their dinner in silence.

* * *

><p>"Wow. She sounds like a total bitch!" Rose said with an angry look on her face<p>

"Hey don't talk about her that way" Damon said looking intently at his friend, he was never open with people at least not that quick but Rose and Alaric managed to get a place in his heart pretty easy so when they asked once again he decided tell them about Elena

"What she means is that woman was really bad for you Damon" Ric said before taking another sip of his bourbon, the three were sitting on one of the pubs that were close to their office

"She's not bad, she was just confused" Damon said with tired voice, talking about her always made him feel exhausted

"Whatever I'm just glad she's can hurt you anymore" Rose taking her friend's hand "And that you're giving Alex a chance"

"Yeah man, you got to accept that it's destiny" Ric said with a smirk on his face "I know things between you two didn't work out when you met her but the fact that you found her again was just great"

"It was just a coincidence" He said drinking his scotch

"There's no such thing as coincidence" Rose answered with a big smile on her face "You'll two are going to work out, I just know that"

Damon started to laugh "Whatever you say Rose, whatever you say"

"Hey I'm serious. You know I have psych skills"

This time both men laughed at their friend's comment, Damon felt great when he was around them, it was the first time he was starting to feel just a little bit better, there wasn't a cloud on top of his head anymore, it was like he could breathe easily again. Maybe they were right and finding Alex again was fate, she was a great girl, maybe she was the perfect one for him

"By the way you didn't told us this 'mystery girl's' name" Ric said looking at Damon

"You'll never know"

* * *

><p><em>Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed<br>This world you must've crossed... she said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
>She said<em>

_You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains..._

_._

_**September 2012**_

She knew that she needed to fix herself before going to him; he tried to fix her so many times and couldn't do it, because she didn't allow him to do it but now she knew better. She couldn't go to him now, she couldn't do that to him.

And who knows maybe they're destiny wasn't together; maybe he deserved something better than her, nothing lasts forever, not even their friendship and maybe now it was time to move on.

With that thought in mind she put her plane ticket in the garbage can, it was a routine; every week for the last three months she would bought a ticket to London and chicken out at the end. He hadn't called in the last 13 months, not even once. It was clear that he didn't want to know anything about her and how could he after everything she did to him.

On the other hand things were getting a little better, yes her parents had divorced, but at least it was like now they were more interested in their children, she and Jeremy lived with their father, who decided to stop traveling so much and spend more time with his kids and they hang out with their mother once a week. She thought about moving out but she didn't want to leave Jeremy alone and well now that they were happier that what they ever were.

Things with Stefan weren't that fluid but they were slowly building a friendship, a good one and even when she broke up with him things with Caroline didn't changed a bit and they were as much friends as they were before and for that Elena was grateful. Being around the girl helped her a lot. Recently she got a new job after she bailed on the last one and there she meet Bonnie, a beautiful brunette girl with the one she became friends instantly.

It was like slowly all the pieces of her life were falling into place, she was happy for the first time in years, well almost happy, there was just one thing she needed to make everything perfect and that was one certain blue eyed man, the man who stood with her through her entire life; Damon Salvatore.

With a hard sigh she started walking towards the airport doors for the second time this month, always with the same thought in mind 'How much I wish I could go back in time'

* * *

><p>"Honey what are you thinking?" Alex asked while they watched a movie in his loft<p>

"Nothing sweetheart" He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead "So, why do you like this movie so much?"

"Damon it's a classic! If you pay more attention instead of thinking in god knows what you would understand" She said with a pout on her face and Damon couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'm sorry I'll pay more attention now" He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and fixed his eyes on the screen as she snuggled against him

"Oh this is the good part, Allie is finally going to see Noah after all those years" She said against his chest and Damon fixed his eyes on the screen trying to pay attention to movie but failing instantly.

Since the movie started he had some feeling of nostalgia, for reasons he didn't knew this movie reminded him of Elena, it seemed that no matter how hard he tried she was still there at the back of his mind every single time.

His life was good now, he had a great job, great friends and a beautiful girlfriend, Alex was everything a man could want, she was gorgeous, funny, intelligent, stable, loving, even his parents loved her and well she made him happy, almost happy.

His mind took him to a trip he had with his parents when he was 20, they went to Hawaii and took Elena with them because her parents had left for Prague and she had to stay at home a few more days because of school, he never felt more happy than that summer, they spent every day together running around in the beach and in night they would sit silently and stare at the ocean, her head resting against his shoulder. How he wished he could go back to that day and stop time there, he would never forget the sound of her laugh and the feel of her skin against his.

There were times when this kind of feeling invaded him, this craving for her, this need, it felt like he couldn't breathe and suddenly he started to feel suffocated.

"Um honey I going for some water, you want something?" He asked her while he got up from the couch

"Nope, thanks" She answered without taking her eyes of the screen, where Allie and Noah were feeding ducks.

He went to the kitchen and splashed some water on his face, there was no use in thinking about her anymore, what's done is done and now it was too late to go back.

* * *

><p><em>She said I think I'll go to Boston...<br>I think I'll start a new life,  
>I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name<em>

_._

_**February 2013**_

Elena Gilbert was sobbing in the pillows of her new room, she moved in with Bonnie and Caroline two weeks ago to an apartment near her office, it had been a hard decision but she felt like she needed to move on.

Yesterday she saw Eve and Giuseppe Salvatore, she hadn't spoken with them in six months and when she asked them how Damon was doing they told her that it was terrible that their friendship ended that way and that they would never understand what happened to make it so messy between them, they also told her that Damon was getting married to a girl named Alexandra.

And since that moment Elena couldn't get a grip on herself, she felt like her entire world was falling apart, she should have expected that, Damon moved on, of course he did, it was the natural thing to do but she couldn't help but feel like a huge bucket of cold water fell to her.

That was it, Damon was going to start his life next to another woman, Elena hoped she was a good woman that loved him and could make him happy, that was all she wanted. Things between them hadn't worked out and maybe it was better for him to be apart from her, she was never a good choice and most of the times she couldn't understand why Damon loved her.

Maybe it was time for her to move on, to start a new chapter in her life. Only she couldn't, she felt stuck there, like she couldn't be anything without him. She always watched people in movies talk about needed someone that much it hurts and she never believed that, except now she was experiencing it, now she knew what it was to need someone so much it is hard to breath.

Destiny decided, the dice were thrown and now the only thing she could do was accept the reality, she had lost Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me the Gilberts got divorced?" Damon asked his mother accusingly.<p>

"Honey what was the point there was nothing you could have done" Eve Salvatore said clutching the phone tightly to her ear

"Yeah but I could have called her. Said something" Damon said in a low voice, he felt so stupid, Elena passed through a really bad moment and he found it out almost two years later

"Damon you couldn't have done anything, you have to let go of the past sweetheart" Eve said sweetly, she knew how much her son loved Elena and she knew that in some way she loved him back, she didn't know what happened between them but she was not going to let her son get hurt again, Damon was happy now, or at least that's what she believed

"I know" He answered tiredly "Mom I got to go, I'm exhausted"

"Ok baby, Damon you have a good life now, please don't go back to the past"

"Yes mom, thanks for the advice" He said a little too cynically

"Say hello to Alex for me. I love you son"

"Love you too, mom" And with that he hanged.

He couldn't imagine how Elena felt when her parents decided to split, that was probably one the most awful moments of her life, he wished he could have been there for her, but his mother was right, there was nothing he could do about it now and besides, she probably had Stefan on her side.

Would they be married already? Of course they would, they were engaged when you left remember. Despise all her troubles she must be really happy right now, she probably has the life she wanted next to man she loves.

He wished he could see her now just to see if she was happy, he wanted nothing more for her, she deserved it. He picked up his phone and slowly dialed her number, she didn't answer and her phone sent him to her voice mail and Damon's eyes clouded with tears when he heard her voice in the message, it had been too long, but he hadn't forgotten how she sounded.

He left the phone on the night stand and forced himself to sleep, trying to forget the face of the brunette girl that clouded his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>I think that I'm just tired<br>I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
>I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,<em>

_._

_**June 2013 **_

Elena was waiting anxiously outside the office of her boss, he told her he needed to tell her something really important and what she and everyone else in the office thought that she was getting a promotion. But like she had watched in movies all over the years that's the last reason why the bosses call you to their office.

"Elena Mr. Fell says you can go in" Mrs. Flowers the receptionist told her, Elena smiled at her and went into Logan Fell office

"Ms. Gilbert is nice to see you" The man extended his hand and they shook hands "C'mon sit down" He motioned for her to took a seat in front of his desk

"You're may wondering why I called you right? And I'm sure everyone is gossiping about the promotion "Elena smile shyly not wanting to give too much away about what she heard "Well what you heard is right Ms. Gilbert you are getting the promotion"

Words left her completely; she had been waiting for this for so long, she had worked so hard to get this that it seemed surreal that she was getting it.

"Mr. Fell you won't be sorry. I can assure you that" She said with a wide smile on her face

"I hope so Ms. Gilbert. And as a first assignment on your new job I want you to cover a festival next week" He said while moving some papers on his desk

"Of course, just tell me time and place" She said not being able to hide her enthusiasm, this would be her first job a reporter and not a journalist, she always thought that she was better and that field but at the time her parents persuade her against it.

"Well you'll be leaving tomorrow so you can be there on time" He offered her a red folder "You're going to London" Elena took the folder in her hands and the color left her face immediately.

"Excuse me" She said almost running out of breath

"Yes, It's a very important festival there and I need you to do a great job Elena, this would be like your presentation card"

Elena knew Mr. Fell was still talking but couldn't focus on his voice, she was going to London, Elena couldn't believe it, this time she wouldn't buy a ticket and throw it in the garbage, for the first time in two years Elena Gilbert was going to be in the same city as Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think?<p>

Songs: I never told you- Colbie Calliat

Boston -Augustana


	7. Whenever you remember

_First of all how awsome was TVD last week. Next I really hope you like this chapter and please remember the label is angst. Thanks a lot to everyone who's redaing this, it means a lot to me. A huge thank you to **Delena's differential Equation** for being such a great beta. Enjoy_

* * *

><p><em>When you look back on times we had<br>I hope you smile  
>And know that through the good and through the bad<br>I was on your side when nobody could hold us down  
>We claimed the brightest star<br>And we, we came so far  
>And no they won't forget<em>

_._

Elena finished packing her suitcase and now was sitting on the edge of her bed thinking about what she should do. Damon's father had told her that his son was getting married in three days, it was too much coincidence that she was going to be in London on the same date. Maybe this was fate, maybe she should go and stop him from doing it, this could be her only chance and she already realized that her life without him was nothing.

She got up from her bed and went to her mirror to finish her makeup, she was a coward, and she had been a coward all alone, this was the time of stop being it. Destiny had sent her to London and now she would make damn sure of making it worth it.

Elena didn't want to leave her father right now, doctors diagnosed him with Cancer a few months ago and even though he was better now he still wasn't in remission, and the relationship they had developed the last two years was everything to her now, she never felt as connected to her family like she did the last months, but yet she couldn't stop herself for wanting to go to London, from going to London. It was like something was pushing her there, something stronger than her.

She didn't know what she was going to tell him, or even if he would listen to her after all this time but she should at least try. All the things that gone wrong in her life were for one simple thing, for being a coward, she should have stood up and told her father about her mother's affair, she should have realized that Stefan wasn't the one and she should have realized that Damon was her one and only true love, but she didn't, she was afraid of acknowledging all those things and now she was paying hard for all her mistakes, but this time she would do the right thing, she would go after him and then she would make sure that she would make him the happiest man alive, she would live for him. But first she had to find him.

She had no idea about his wedding details or where he was living, and Damon's mom seemed reluctant to tell her anything about him, maybe she knew what had happened between them and didn't want her anywhere near her son and she couldn't blame the woman, god knows she would do the same thing.

But Giuseppe Salvatore was different, he always cared for her and every time she asked him something about Damon he would answer without hesitation, maybe he didn't know anything, or maybe even in spite of that he still believed he was the right girl for his son, anyway he was the one who would help her to find Damon.

She got her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Giuseppe's number immediately, praying to God that he would help her.

* * *

><p>Damon was looking at the mirror in his room, he was wearing a black Hugo Boss tux, he wasn't wearing a tie and the two first buttons of his shirt were open. He couldn't understand why but he felt like he couldn't breathe.<p>

"Dude what's with the face it looks like you're going to a funeral" Ric said walking into the room and leaning down on Damon's bed.

"That's my normal face 'dude'" He said with a smirk

"You know you can still call this off" Ric said teasingly but with a bit too much seriousness behind his words.

"What are you talking about?" Damon said turning around to face his friend

"I know I said Alex was amazing for you and all, but I don't know, maybe she's not the one for you"

"And why would you say that?" Damon said taking off the tux

"Because, well I don't know what it's like to be in love but what you feel about Alex doesn't seem to be that, at least not to me" His friend stated sincerely and to be honest Damon had his doubts too

"I care about her" Damon said in a whisperer while putting a black shirt

"I know, but that's not enough Damon, that's not a reason to get married"

He knew his friend was right, that was the same reason Elena was had married Stefan in the first place, so why was he making the same mistake as her? He should know better

"Damon if you think that this would bring her back to you… if you keep waiting for her to come and stop this, I think you're gonna be really disappointed" Alaric said looking intently into his blue eyes, in the last two years he had gotten to know Damon better than anyone, well almost anyone.

"It's not that… I know she had her life now but it's just…" Damon looked down not being able to stand his friend stare, he knew deep down that a part of him wanted what Ric just said.

"But it's not fair for Alex, she's really an amazing girl Damon"

"You don't think I know that. Look Ric maybe I'm not in love with her but I care about her, so much and I know that I could love her, one day" He said in an almost desperate tone

"Not if you're already in love with someone else" Alaric answered simply

"What I felt for Elena had to end; we're in different places now, and not just physically. Our time has passed and I have to move on with my life, just because I'm in love with her it doesn't mean that I can't love someone else"

"You know what's best for you, I'm just asking you to think about her, if you think it can work, then fine go ahead and do it"

"I gave her my word" Damon said in a low voice, he knew that they weren't the best reasons but he knew it could work; he didn't have anywhere else to go.

"You also promised her to make her happy" Ric said with a concerned expression, he didn't want his friend to make the worst mistake of his life but Damon couldn't see what he was doing

He was to desperate to feel loved, to hold on to something and well who knows maybe he was right and Alex and him would create a great family but something was telling Ric that what Damon had with Elena was not over.

"I will" Damon said getting up and putting his tux into the bag he had hanging in his closet

"Ok then. So what are doing for your bachelor party" Ric said with a smile on his face changing the subject completely.

But what Ric had said didn't leave Damon's head for the entire day, he was wondering if this was the biggest mistake of his life, he didn't know why but something was telling him that Elena was going to need him soon, he couldn't get that feeling that she was closer to him than he thought

* * *

><p>She did it, she was finally in London and the thought of Damon being somewhere here made her heart hurt with joy.<p>

Her plane arrived early in the morning and when she was in the cab all she could do was look through the window hoping see him walking on the street. He heart felt like it was running an Olympic marathon and all because she knew he was so close to her now.

Right now she was in her hotel room preparing the stuff she was going to need for the festival, the cameraman and the other people in the staff told her she needed to be there at 12 pm tomorrow and Giuseppe told her that Damon's wedding was at 10 am so she would have enough time.

The man was more than happy to let her know where Damon's wedding was, he said that she should be there because she had been Damon's best friend for so long and that no matter how many troubles they had they should work out and she should be supporting him on the most important day of his life. But Elena suspected that he already knew what happened between them and that he secretly didn't liked Alex that much. But either way she knew that she was going to love Giuseppe Salvatore forever.

Never in her life had she been more nervous, she was praying to God that Damon would listen to her and that they could finally be together again, she hoped luck decided to take her side this time.

She called her house to find out how her father was doing, Julie, her dad's personal nurse told her that he was doing fine but he was more tired than usual, the only thing she hated about being here was that she had to be away from her dad and right now he needed her, good thing Jeremy was there for him.

Her mother sometimes stopped by and a little more lately since Grayson was sick but still it wasn't like they were the closest people in the world, her dad never entirely forgave her for what her mother had done and a part of Elena had the same feelings, but at the end of the day she was her mother and was making an effort to change so she tried to do the same for her.

After she put on some Pj's she washed her face and brushed her teeth, she was going to try to sleep a little even though she knew that was not very likly, how in the world she was going to sleep knowing what she would do tomorrow. Knowing that after two years tomorrow she would see those beautiful blue eyes that haunted her dreams.

So she tossed and turned in bed until the sleep took over her around 2:00 am.

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't sleep, he took off early from his bachelor party, he felt bad for the guys, they put so much effort into putting it on for him, even though it was more enjoyable for them than for himself. Ric easily understood why he had to leave, the man could read him so well and the thing was that Damon was too confused and nervous to be celebrating.<p>

Tomorrow he was going to be bound to Alex for forever and it didn't sound like such a bad idea, she was an amazing girl and she helped him a lot in the last months, he was able to breathe again because of her but even so it wasn't the same.

Alex fixed him and when he was with her it felt like his heart was stitched up with tape, he felt whole again but the cracks were still there, just waiting to rip open again. And he knew that was the best thing he was going to get, maybe his heart wasn't going to be whole again but the time would erase the scars.

He knew the only way for him to be whole again was to be with her, with his Elena but that wasn't going to happen, she already made her life and he wasn't in it. He accepted his fate a long time ago, their destiny just wasn't together and he couldn't wait for her forever.

He couldn't help the sadness that washed over him, he missed her so much, not just because he loved her but he missed their beautiful friendship. There was a time when everything that was wrong in his life was fixed just by being with her, a time when she was the one he could run to and he missed that, he missed their moments together, when they used to laugh and cry. Damon missed his friend,

It was incredible how the last months had been plagued with thoughts of Elena, he really thought he was getting over her, he didn't think about her so much, sometimes he could spend an entire week without thinking about her but not anymore, lately he thought about her 24/7. But why was he surprised? It had always been that away, since the moment he met her, the girl never left his head completely.

He sighed and started tossing and turn in the bed, he knew tomorrow would be a great day and he needed to sleep, he finally fell asleep around 2:00 am.

* * *

><p><em>Whenever you remember times gone by<br>Remember how we held our heads so high  
>When all this world was there for us<br>And we believed that we could touch the sky  
>Whenever you remember, I'll be there<br>Remember how we reached that dream together_

_._

Elena was as nervous as someone could be in that situation. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a white sweater combined with brown boots, her hair was falling in curls around her shoulder and she was wearing light makeup.

She looked herself one more time in the mirror and took her bag with the stuff she was going to need for the festival. She called Frederick 10 minutes ago and assured him that she would be on time.

Before she left the room she took a deep breath, she was finally going to see him again, after all this time and the joy she was feeling was indescribable.

The ride in the cab was too long for her liking, but it gave her time to think about what she would say to him, she had already selected every word and gesture and right now she was thinking maybe she should had write it on paper.

When the cab stopped at the back of the church Elena felt as she was going to throw up, there were butterflies were attacking her stomach. She came out of the cab and breathed into the cold air of London.

She started walking, getting more anxious with every step she made; she entered into the back door of the church and walked through a long hallway, trying to find him behind every door but at the same time doing her best in not being caught.

After excruciating 10 minutes she was able to spot him trough the crack of one sidewalk door. Her memories didn't make him justice, absolutely not. He was more beautiful than what she remembered, his blue eyes seemed more intense than the last time she saw them. Elena could feel tears gathering in her eyes at the sight of the man she loved, the man she lost

She slowly opened the door and saw him turn around to look at her, his eyes showing the shock he was experiencing.

"Elena what are you doing here?" He said with uneven voice, he couldn't believe that the sight before him was real

"Hi" She spoke softly, trying her best in stop that tears that treated to fall "I'm sorry"

"For what?" He spoke almost too cynical and he regretted immediately when he saw the hurt in her eyes

"For everything, for all the things I did to you Damon" She took a step closer to him "Damon, you can't do this" She said in a strained whisperer

"What are you talking about Elena?" He said with and edge on his voice

"You can't marry her, I love you"

"How dare you to come and say this to me right now! " He shouted "You had 2 years Elena, 2 years and suddenly you decided to show up here now! What is that about? " He said not being able to control his own tears

"I'm sorry Damon, but I was stupid, I was a coward but I want to fix that" She said between sobs, getting closer to him.

"You can't fix it Elena; you know how many times I dreamed that you will come here and tell me you love me? But guess what, it never happened!" Elena's heart was aching with every word he said, he was right, she had her time to work things out but never did it.

"Damon I know you still love me, please we can make this work" She said cupping his face between her hands and thanking God that he didn't pull away from her

"Your right, I still love you" He said looking deeply into her eyes "But there's nothing we can do about it" He removed her hands and turned to look at the window "And besides what about Stefan huh? You married him "He said with a sight of bitterness in his voice

"I never married Stefan" She spoke with quiet voice and Damon turned around too look at her.

The surprise he was experiencing was evident, he couldn't believe it, Elena was a free woman, she never married that silly boy, she was here and he could make her his in this precise moment. But there was something more important than what he felt, he owed more to Alex, to his parents and truth be told, he was afraid. He was afraid than the next week Elena would change her mind and decided she didn't love him and he would be broken again, he couldn't' go through that, not again.

"Then why you didn't you ever come looking for me?" He said with a shaky voice, his eyes were tainted with tears "It was a Thursday you know. The day I realized you were not coming" Damon looked at her with a broken expression and Elena felt like dying.

"I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter Elena, our time is gone now" He said in a steady voice and he felt his heart crush with every tear that fell from her eyes.

"I guess I tried" She answered with shaky voice "I love you Damon, never forget about that" She got close to him and gave him a soft kiss in the lips

He stood there not knowing what to say or what to do while he watched her leave to the door, losing her all over again.

Elena started walking through the hallway going as fast as she could, she needed to get out of there, she needed the air as soon as possible, she could imagine his face when Alex walks to him in the altar, she could imagine the stolen glances and the sweet kiss they would share, they're first dance and the eagerness to go to the honeymoon. All the things she wanted for herself, all the things she lost.

Once the London air hit her once more, she broke down in tears in the stairs of the back of the church, she loose him, she really loose him this time. She pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen of her bag and started writing, while the tears were soaking her face.

_**Dear Damon:**_

_I know that I could have called you, or emailed you, or Skyped you, or whatever, but there's something about putting pen to paper that feels right with us. It seems these days, I have so many thoughts in my head, that if I don't get them out, I might explode. I wanted you to know that Mystic Falls misses you and I miss you._

_I don't even think that I should be writing this for you, but I guess that now there isn't much harm I can do, not anymore. I want to say I'm sorry for everything I did and for hurting you so bad, I would never regret anything as much as that. I also want you to forgive me for not contacting you in the last two years, I just I felt like I had no right._

_I want you to know that I mean what I said, I love you, I always did and always will, but I was to blind and selfish to see it and you didn't deserve that, you deserve exactly what you got now, a good life and I really hope that you're happy, because that's all I ever wanted._

_You know, I'm doing pretty good myself and even when it took me too long to get where I am now I must say that I'm actually happy, for the first time and even though I'll always regret the decisions I didn't make in time I don't feel bitter anymore because I know that you found something better for yourself._

_You know you were right I should have never come here, it was only another selfish act against you, you're happy and I shouldn't ruin that for you, I missed my chance and well what's done is done. It was stupid to think that you'd just be... waiting._

_Damon, I want you to promise me that you're gonna be as happy as you can and also that dispite all the things I did to you and all the ways I hurt you, you won't forget about me, the good things at least, because you were truly my best friend, the only person I could rely on, my true love and someday if I ever have kids I would tell them about you and hope that they're so lucky to have a friend like you, please promise me that you would tell your children about me, just the good things alright. _

_It feels now like some part of me will always be waiting for you. Like if I'm old and blue-haired and I turn the corner in Istanbul, and there you are. I won't be surprised... Because you're with me, you know?_

_Again I ask for your forgiveness and I hope that you know that my love for you has never been in question, please take care and just be happy_

_Love you, always & forever._

'_**Lena'**_

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and started doubling the letter, once she was done she got up and took her bag, she started walking to the front door of the church and stopped when she got there

Elena stood there at the gates of the church trying to decide what to do now when a gorgeous girl with short hair and black dress got closet o her.

"Are you coming to the wedding" The girl asked with a beautiful English accent.

"I'm not staying, my job is waiting for me but I wanted to give them my best wishes" She said honestly, she hoped Damon would find true happiness, no one in the world deserved more than him

"Bride or groom?" The girl asked with a sweet smile

"Groom"

"Oh so your Damon's friend. I'm Rose by the way" She said with a cheerful expression "I work with Damon; he's so excited about today. You should go and talk to him"

"That was the plan, but he's probably busy and I'm already late so…"She said with a nostalgic expression, seeing Damon didn't go as she had expected.

"Oh well I tell him you stopped by. I'm not trying to be rude but where do you know him from?" She asked with a curios expression on her face

Where did she know him from? Through the years Damon was the only constant thing in her life, the only one who loved her no matter what and she despised his love, she didn't know it then and that was her biggest regret, she was stupid and immature and now she could never take that back, it had been her mistake and now she would have to face the consequences.

"We grew up together" She answered simply.

She opened her purse and took out a small envelop "Would you mind give this to him" She said doing her best effort in not to cry again, Rose could sense there was something wrong but didn't dare to ask the girl what happened to her

"Of course" She took the envelop in her hand

"Thanks" Elena turned around to leave but Rose's voice stopped her

"What's your name?

"Elena Gilbert" She answered before leaving the church for good.

Later that day Rose was looking for the envelop with Elena letter in it to give it to Damon when she got a call telling her that her brother Trevor had an accident and with that Elena's letter was long forgotten.

_Whenever you remember_


	8. Us against the world

_I own nothing you all know who the rights go_

_Hi. New chapter is finally here and I really hope you guys like it. There's only one more chapter left and maybe an epilogue im not really sure if im going to write it or not. Im currently reading the new book of the Vampire Diaries series and I have to say that even when it sucks that is not LJ the one writing it, it's actually pretty good and I think you guys should give it a try. Anyway enough with the talk, please let me know what you think of the chapter and a huge thanks to Delena's Differential Equation for correting this._

* * *

><p><em>There'll be days<br>We'll be on different sides but  
>That doesn't last too long<em>

_Cause it's us against the world  
>You and me against them all<br>If you listen to these words  
>Know that we are standing tall<br>I don't ever see the day that  
>I won't catch you when you fall<br>Cause it's us against the world tonight_

**Us against the world –Westlife-**

**.**

It had been two months since her visit to London and even though she accepted that Damon wasn't hers a long time ago it was still difficult to wake up every morning knowing he already belonged to someone else.

So right now she was focusing on her work, the festival turned out wonderful and Ms. Fell was more than pleased with her so she had been covering really important events and her career on the way up, she had finally accomplished everything she wanted.

She was also taking care of her dad, the last weeks had been extremely bad for him and the doctors said that there was not much time left but she remained optimistic about it. She couldn't think that God would be so sinister as to make her get close to him only to take him away from her now.

Jeremy was heartbroken about this and he wasn't as positive as his sister, he knew that the end was coming for his father so he tried to spend every moment with him.

"Do you remember when we went to the lake house and Jeremy was chased by an entire beehive" Elena said trying her best not to laugh but failed instantly when her father cracking up in laugh

"Ok guys that's so not funny, Macaulay Culkin died that way in My Girl" Jeremy said trying to sound offended but finding that impossible, if his dad could laugh at his expense he was more than happy to lett him

"I don't think I've ever seen you running that hard" His father said trying to catch his breath "One of the few good moments from when I was such a bad father" Grayson said looking sad suddenly

"Dad is ok, that's the past" Jeremy said and sat at the edge of his bed, right next to Elena

"I just I wish I could have done things differently"

"You did, you changed things and look were we are now daddy" Elena said softly and leaned down next to him in the bed

"But we lost so much time… there were so many things that I should have done with you" A single tear escaped his eyes and Elena kissed his cheek sweetly

"The past is the past dad, and the only thing we have to worry about is the present. And right now you're the best father in the world" Her voice cracked at the end and she did her best in not to let the tears fall.

"Exactly. You gave us so much this last year. And we wouldn't change that for anything in the world" Jeremy let the tears fall from his eyes and rested next to his father side on the opposite of Elena.

"I love you so much kids, you're the only thing I did right in my life"

They stayed like that for a few more hours talking about the best moments of last year until the nurse told them visiting hours were over and only Elena was allowed to stay. Jeremy reluctantly said goodbye to his father, something inside of him telling him that it was going to be the last time he would see him.

Elena took a seat in the chair next to his father's bed and smiled sweetly at him

"You look tired; you want me to turn off the lights?"

"No, I wanna talk a moment with you sweetheart" He looked intently at her and spoke softly "You can't give up on Damon kiddo"

"Dad, Damon's married. There's nothing I can do now"

"There's always something we can do Elena, you have to fight for him if he's the one you love" Grayson Gilbert said with a determination in his voice that surprised Elena.

"I already tried dad" She said feeling a little exasperate

"Then fight harder. You can't just give up so easily, Elena all we have is right now and you can waste the time like I did or you're going to regret it. All I want for you is to be happy and I know that he's the one for you"

"Dad I…" Elena said looking at the floor

"Just promise me that you will do it Elena" He said looking more tired than ever

"I promise" She whispered

"Good, now I can go in pace" He murmured and closed his eyes

"I love you daddy, you know that right?

"I do and I love you so much kiddo" Elena thought he was going to sleep but when she heard the beep in the machine everything around her became blurry

"No! Daddy please" Elena said while tears were soaking her face, she clutched her dad's hand tightly hoping that with that he would decided to open his eyes again

"Please! Somebody!" She yelled and pushed the emergency button at the top of her father's bed "Please dad, don't you die on me."

She stood up and the doctor and a nurse rushed back into the room and tried everything they could to revive Grayson Gilbert but there was nothing else they could do, his time had come and there was no going back.

"Time of death 11:15 pm" The doctor said to the nurse in a soft voice and Elena felt the world crashing down at his words "I'm so sorry Mrs. Gilbert" The doctor said in a sweet voice, trying to comfort her but there was nothing that could make her feel better at the moment

"Thanks" She managed to said between sobs "Can I stay for a while?" She asked brokenly to the doctor and he couldn't refuse her, not when there was so much pain in her face

"Just a few minutes. There are things we need to do"

"Get him to the morgue" She said absently

"This is ridiculous, this is so stupid. He was a good person, why he had to die" She started cry freely

"Mrs. Gilbert I wish I could say something that would make you feel better but I can't… things like this just happen, there's no explanation"

"It's just…" She let herself fall in the chair next to her father's bed; she kissed her father's hand and let all of her pain out.

She felt like she was crying for a long time when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and trough blurry eyes she saw the beautiful blue eyes of her best friend.

"Damon?" She said with a hoarse voice

"Hi, angel" He spoke softly and kneeled right next to her

"He's… he's dead" She blurted and a new wave of cries came through her

"I'm so sorry Elena" He said with his own eyes glistening with tears, she looked at him and launched herself into his arms, right there on the floor

"Shh is going to be ok" He stroked her hair softly. This was such a familiar situation for them but yet if felt completely different this time, they were different people now but even so the connection between them was the same.

"Why did this happen? I was finally close to him and now… they took him away from me"

He didn't say anything he just held her tight and rocked her softly until the doctor came back to take her father to the morgue and she got up to kiss him goodbye.

Damon couldn't explain what he felt in seeing her in so much pain, he had seen her in her worst moments but none of them reached the limits of right now and his heart ached with each sob that came out of her.

He took her in his arms once again and let her cry freely against his chest, just like she did every single time in the past.

* * *

><p><em>Damon was walking through the long hallway that led to the room were his girlfriend was getting ready, he knew that it was bad luck to see her before the wedding but right now he couldn't care less, he needed to see her, he needed for her to reassure his doubts.<em>

_He opened the door softly and saw her standing in front of the mirror, the dress she chose was beautiful, it was simple yet amazing. Her hair was up in a bun and her veil fell lovely on her back. But even so he couldn't feel anything, nothing that would make him change his mind._

"_You look beautiful" He spoke softly, almost afraid_

"_Damon what are you doing here? It's bad luck" She turned to look at him and the panic in her voice was evident_

"_I need to talk with you" He said with a sober expression_

"_It can't wait 'til later?" _

"_No it can't" He said a little bit too harsh_

"_Damon you're scaring me"_

"_Alex you're an amazing girl, you bring light into my life and any man would be incredibly lucky to be your husband. But I can't marry you" He spoke every word slowly and his heart break when he saw the pained expression on her face._

_."What are you talking about" She asked with a raspy voice_

"_Alex I care about you so much, but I don't love you. Not the way you want to" He took a step closer to her_

"_No, stop. Damon whatever you're feeling we'll work it out" She said taking hold of his hands and kissing them lightly_

"_We can't Alex, you don't deserve this. You deserve someone who can make you happy, someone that thinks only of you, that lives only to make you happy. I can't give that you that" He wiped the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes, he hated that he was the cause of her pain but he couldn't continue with this wedding knowing it would be the biggest mistake of his life_

"_But you make me happy. Damon I know you love me" She said while a little wave of sobs cursed trough her, Damon held her against his chest, shooting her_

"_I love you Alex but not in the way you deserve, and you may be happy right now but you won't be it in the long run because I would never be able to give myself completely to you" He stroked her hair lovingly "Because the thing is Alex, I gave my heart away a long time ago… and I never got it back"_

"_Who's she?" She released herself from his grasp and looked at him with watery eyes_

"_Elena Gilbert" He whispered with such emotion on his voice that in that moment Alex knew that there was no use in trying to stop him._

"_I'm so sorry Alex, I'll shouldn't have let it come this far" He said with a pained expression on his face, he owed so much to this girl and he couldn't believe he was hurting her this bad_

"_It's Ok Damon, I appreciate that you're telling me this now and not later" She wiped her face and took off the veil and did her best to remain calm, at least she would keep her dignity, there was no use in trying to stop him and she would not stand next to a man who didn't love her "Will you tell everyone?" _

"_I will" _

_Damon gave her a kiss in the forehead "Thank you Alex, for all the beautiful moments that you gave me" _

"_Thank you too" She whispered_

_Damon turned around and opened the door, ready to leave her forever_

"_Damon" She spoke softly and he turned to look at her "Be happy" She smiled sweetly at him_

"_You too. No one in the world deserves it more than you" And with that final line he left the room, leaving what should have been his new life in the past._

Damon shook his head and forced himself to return to present time. He was in the Gilbert's house, the burial had been a few hours ago and now they were all paying their respects. It was awful to see the pained faces of Elena and Jeremy, accepting hugs and kind words, people thought that made you feel better but at the moment there was nothing that could make the Gilbert siblings better.

Miranda Gilbert was inconsolable, yes the woman cheated on Grayson but she never stop caring about him and on some level she still felt guilty for what she did, the whole sight was beyond depressing and he was glad that he had the chance to be here for Elena.

He saw Caroline and a brunette girl he didn't recognized approach Elena and the three girls hugged tightly, right behind them was Stefan and Damon felt his stomach churn at the sight of the man, but of course he had no reason to be upset, Elena wasn't his and besides Jeremy told him they were just friends now.

He stayed until everyone was gone and he helped Jeremy and Miranda clean up everything, he saw Elena go upstairs and followed her immediately, he didn't want her to be alone in this moment.

When he found her she was in her old bedroom crying on the bed, he got close to her and stroked her back lovingly.

"Everything's going to be ok Lena" He said to her gently

"Thank you, Damon thank you so much for everything you're doing for me, for us" She said between sobs, not looking at him

"Anything for you"

"I don't deserve it, I don't deserve any kindness" She looked at him trough watery eyes

"Yes, you do Elena" He whispered to her

"And what about your wife? Doesn't bother her that you're here?"

"I don't have a wife" He said in a sweet voice

"What?" She sat up immediately and looked at him intently

"I couldn't do it Elena, I couldn't' marry her when I still love you" He stroked her cheek and kiss her noise lightly "What you said in your letter, did you mean it?"

Damon still remembered the moment his father gave him the box with the things they collected from the church and there hiding in the corner was a letter addressed to him, when he read him he knew that he made the right choice in not marrying Alex, his heart already belonged to someone else. He didn't go back to her at the moment because he needed some time, but now there was nothing that would stop him from being with her.

"Of course I do. I love you Damon, so much. And I was stupid before but I promise you things would be different now. I'll fight for you every day and I'll prove to you that my love is only for you, always" She said her entire speech while the tears flowed from her eyes

He took her face between his hands and gave her a blazing kiss, time stopped and they were back to two years ago, when they showed how much they loved each other. Nothing in the world would change the way he felt about her, he was going to love her, always and forever.

Elena clutched his shirt tightly, wanting to be closer to him; she kissed him with eagerness and let out all her pain and sadness and he took it willingly just like he always did, except this time it was different, she was accepting all of his pain too and they were becoming just one soul.

Damon started zipping her dress on the back and he felt the soft skin of her back. Elena moaned into his mouth and laced her hands in his dark hair, Damon removed the straps of her dress and let it fall off her shoulder, leaving her middle up uncover to him.

"Are you sure about this? Because if you regret this again, I swear it'll kill me" He said with trembling voice and fear in his eyes

"I promise you Damon. I won't make the same mistake twice" She said tenderly and kissed him back with everything she had

He lowered her onto the mattress and slipped the dress out of her, he took his time admiring the body he yearned for the last two years. He removed his own clothes and her underwear. He hated to be rushed but he couldn't help it, he knew he should have been gentler to her but at the moment the only thing he needed was to be inside her.

He kissed her feverishly and slipped inside of her warmth heat, they both moaned when they felt connected again, Damon couldn't believe that such great feeling was being given to him once again.

"God you're so wet, so deliciously perfect" He whispered in her ear making Elena feel even more excited

She dug her nails into his hips urging him on and clasped her legs behind his back; Damon started pounding into her merciless, looking for the release that was so close.

"Oh god Damon" Elena moaned into his mouth.

They're eyes locked for a moment, blue meeting brown and Elena felt like if her heart was going to be out of her ribcage at any moment, having him look at her that way while was moving inside her made her feel things she was sure were forbidden for her.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Always" She panted and with one more trust they were both at the edge and Damon felt complete again, not stitched up but like if his heart was never broken. Nothing was ever going to be better than this feeling. This love.

He pulled out of her and dragged her to his chest "You're not leaving me this time right?" He said teasingly but Elena was able to hear the fear behind his words

"Of course not" She said and give him a peek on the lips "You're the one leaving, because we don't want my brother to find us like this right?"

"Right" He said with a small smile

"But don't worry I will sneak to your house in a few hours" She looked at him with a funny expression "That's what I always do anyway"

"I'll be waiting" He whispered to her before kissing her again. Elena felt like if everything was falling into place, yes she lost her father and that was something that was to going to take a while to let go, but Damon was beside her there was nothing she couldn't do.


	9. The End

_I own nothing you all know who the credit goes :)_

_Ok so here it is the final chapter and I just want to thank you all for reading this and taking this journey with me. It's my first complete story and really hope that this chapter live up to the expectations. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews means the world to me. A huge thank you to Delena's Differential Equation for correcting this. I believe the epilogue would be up tomorrow and I really hope you enjoy it :D_

* * *

><p><em>She said, I was seven and you were nine<br>I looked at you like the stars that shined  
>In the sky, the pretty lights<br>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled<br>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_._

It was 1 am and he was more than tired. His bachelor party had been amazing, in fact the guys were still in the club but he didn't feel like partying anymore, tomorrow was going to be a great day and he was going to need all of his energy. He just couldn't believe this was happening to him, that his dream was coming true.

He heard the click of the door and sat down on the bed, he was the only one with the key of the room so he got worried that someone was breaking in but all of his worries went away when he saw the petite form of his fiancé walking towards the bed.

"Hello handsome" She purred sensually

"What in the world are you doing here?" He said with a smirk

"I wanted to see you, confirm that you were being a good boy" She said while climbing into the bed next to him

"Well as you can see, I'm doing fine" He took her face between his hands and kissed her softly

"Uhmm" She felt limp in his arms and he moved them to lie in the bed, her head resting against his chest "I need to tell you something Damon"

"You're not having cold feet right?" He asked jokingly but she could hear the fear in his voice

"Of course not you dork, haven't I proved to you in the last two years that you're the one I love?"

Of course she had, Damon couldn't be happier; the last two years had been the best of his life. Being with Elena was everything he ever dreamed and now he was finally going to make her his wife.

"Yes you did angel" He gave her a soft kiss in the forehead "But what do you want to tell me"

"Ok, this may be a little shocking, and I know you're mom is going to be a little upset, because she hates me"

"My mom doesn't hate you" He rolled his eyes at her comment

"She does, since the whole London incident" She said to him as if she was explaining a very obvious fact

"No she doesn't, you imagine things" He said while caressing her hair

"Yes she does, whenever she sees me she turns in to Smokey monster" Elena said with a funny expression on her face

"Okay you seriously need to stop watching re-runs of Lost" He said half laughing and she punched his shoulder lightly

"Well the thing is she's going to think that it is not proper and all and you know how our families care about what people say" She said almost tumbling with her words and Damon couldn't recall seeing her so nervous before

"Sweetie can you please tell me what's wrong?" He said sounding a little concerned

"I'm pregnant"

"You're what?" Damon asked with disbelief in his voice

"I didn't want to tell you until I was sure… but the doctor gave me the results yesterday… and well"

"Oh my god" He said sitting up on the bed while she remained laying down

"I know Damon, you're going to be a dad" She said with a bright smile on her face

He took of hold of her hands and pulled her to him, forcing her to sit up and then he kissed her with all he had "I'm going to be a dad" Her murmured against her lips a big smile forming in his lips

"So are you happy?" Elena asked with a bit of fear on her voice

"Of course I'm happy Lena" He pulled her into a tight hug, her legs clasping behind his back "How far along are you…"

"I'm six weeks" She answered with a smile on her face, remembering that amazing weekend they spend in Paris six weeks ago

"Just when I thought my life couldn't get any better" He said against her hair. He disentangled their bodies and lay on the bed once again with Elena resting against his chest "And my mom is going to be more than happy" He said while giving her a kiss on the forehead "I need to tell you something too"

"What is it?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should move back to Mystic Falls" He spoke softly.

They had been living in London for the last two years, Ms. Fell agreed to give Elena the extension of the channel they had there and they were actually enjoying themselves in the city.

"Why? You love London and your work is there" She asked with a frown of her forehead

"I've been talking with Ric and he wants to implement an office of his buffet in here."

"Are you serious?" She loved London but Mystic Falls was home after all and she couldn't help but be excited at the idea of going back, of starting their family in here.

"Yeah, in fact he's planning on staying for a while. I think your aunt Jenna made a big impression on him" He said teasingly

"Yeah that sounds like Jenna" Elena laughed against his chest "I'd love to go back Damon, but only if it's what you want"

"Yeah, it is home and I think we can be really happy here" He said while caressing her stomach lovingly "I'm sure 'baby' is going to love it"

She smiled against his chest and lifted her head to gave him a kiss on the lips before getting up from the bed and slip into her shoes

"I got to go, I don't want Caroline find me here"

"Oh yeah, Barbie would kill us. That woman is worshiping our wedding as if it was her own"

"She's being nice" Elena said with a wide smile "I don't know how this wedding would have turned out without her"

"You're right about that"

Elena opened the door and before leaving she turned her head to look at Damon "See you tomorrow handsome"

He winked at her "Don't be late" And with that she closed the door

* * *

><p><em>Take me back to the house in the backyard tree<br>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
>You never did, you never did<br>Take me back when our world was one block wide  
>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried<br>Just two kids, you and I...  
>Oh my my my my<em>

_._

"Elena you're going to be the most beautiful bride ever" Bonnie said with a wide smile on her face while she smoothed the dress that was hanging next to the window

"Thanks Bonnie" Elena looked herself in the mirror and she had to hold back the tears, this was the moment had she waited for her whole life.

Her hair was stylish in a bun and two silver hair bands decorated her head, Caroline was giving her the final touches of her makeup, nothing to dramatic Elena said to her friend and Caroline was sticking to the plan.

"I can't wait to see the look on Damon's eyes when he sees you" Caroline said with a huge smile on her face "He's not going to be able to keep his hands off you"

The three girls laughed at Caroline's indiscretion when a soft knock on the door interrupted them and Jeremy Gilbert showed up with a bright smile on her face

"Elena you look gorgeous" He said from the doorframe

"Thanks Jer" His sister smiled sweetly at him

"Uhmm Caroline I think we have a flower issue" He said scrunching his nose anticipating the bridesmaid reaction

"What?" Caroline turned around immediately "What kind of problem?"

"Apparently they brought daisies instead of lilies"

"Ok that's not possible! We order lilies. Specifically." She said with an edge on her voice

"Caroline it's fine, we'll just use the daisies" Elena said since the boudoir

"No. You can't marry with daisies around you when you wanted lilies" Her friend said throwing her hands in the air in the most funny tantrum Elena had seen "You two" She said pointing Jeremy and Bonnie "Come with me we're going to fix this"

"With Caroline's temper we won't take long Lena" Bonnie said as she walked to the door to follow Caroline and Jeremy "Wait until we're here to put on the dress" She smiled at her before leaving the room

Elena couldn't believe this day was finally here, after all the things they went through they finally reached what they wanted and now she could look at her life and realize that it had purpose and someone that makes her feel very special. And it's like all of a sudden, all the time and pain that it took to get there, it just didn't matter anymore.

She caressed her belly absently, and she was going to be a mom. She was going to make sure that this was the happiest kid in the world. She would live for them, to make them happy, Damon and their child were everything to her now and she was going to make sure that they knew it every day of their life.

"Hi" Damon's voice brought her out of trance and when she turned to look at him he was staring at her with such a boyish grin that she swore time went back to when she meet him twenty years ago "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" She said softly and blushed at his words

"I brought something for you" He said stepping closer to the chair she was sitting in

"What is it?" She said smiling at him

He kneeled in front of her and took out of his pocket a blue bracelet; it was made of little plastic stars and Elena's eyes clouded with tears at the sight

"You still have it" She said in a strained whisper "You won that for me on one of those machines they had at the mall, remember?"

"I remember" He said and the left corner of his mouth turning into a grin when he remembered how hard he tried to reach it "Do you remember how I got it back?"

"Of course I do, your dog Rocco had died and our parents were at some charity ball, you were so sad so I snuck out of my house and went to see you…" She wiped her eyes with her hand ruining the makeup Caroline worked so hard on "I stayed with you until Emily went to find me… and I gave you my bracelet…I told you to keep it so you won't miss me"

"And I told you it was a stupid idea" He rolled his eyes at the memory "And that no 13 year old boy would have a bracelet"

"But you keep it anyway..." She said looking deeply into his eyes while a few tears rolled down her cheeks "...because you knew it would make me happy"

"Anything for you" He kissed her lips softly. She took the bracelet out of his hands and slipped into her left wrist "You're gonna wear it right now?" He asked with a frown on his forehead

"Yeap, it's old and blue" She said with a bright smile "And it means a lot to me. To us"

He stood up and took her hands to force her to stand in front of him "I love you so much Elena" He stated passionately

"I love you to Damon" She kissed him fervently, their tongues teasing one another. He pulled her flush against him; he loved the feel of her breast trough the material of her robe. She tangled her hands in his dark hair and enjoy the pleasure he was giving her. Damon was going crazy, the need to have her was just too much and it didn't help that he had zero sex the last month, Caroline's idea, the blonde girl thought it was nice gesture and got the idea into Elena's head.

And as if he invoked her, Caroline choose that moment to walk in to the room "What the hell are you two doing?" She yelled and they both pull away to look into the enraged eyes of the bridesmaid

"Look blondie I just needed to see my bride to be"

"But is bad luck!" She whined "And what's that? You need to get rid of that immediately" She said pointing to the very prominent erection in Damon's pants

"Oh dear god that's just great" He muttered under his breath and a small blush crept to his cheeks

"Out. Now Damon! I just made the floweriest change all of the flowers out there. This wedding is going to be perfect. And you two are not going to ruin it" She said in a deathly tone and Damon and Elena couldn't' help but laugh at the expression

"Fine fine I'll leave." He said still trying to catch his breath "See you out there gorgeous" He gave Elena one of his classy smirks and disappeared into the hallway

* * *

><p><em>Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle<br>our whole town came and our mamas cried  
>you said I do and I did too<br>take me home where we met so many years before  
>we'll rock our babies on that very front porch<br>After all this time, you and I_

_._

**Damon's POV**

"She's ten minutes late" Damon said looking at his best men watch

"Oh my god you're worst than a child." Alaric said with a roll of his eyes "If she wasn't late then this wouldn't be a wedding"

"But what if she got scared and ran away?" The groom said with an edge of panic in his voice

"You are overreacting son, Elena wouldn't run away. Not now" Giuseppe said stepping into the conversation

"And would you smile a little or the people are going to notice your emotional breakdown" Alaric whispered in his ear

"Elena's pregnant" He blurted out

"What?" Both men said at unison looking startled

"Yeah she told me yesterday and I just needed to get it out" He said with a sign of relief on his face

"And you're telling us now?" Alaric said with a funny expression "Dude you do know how to give news"

"Don't call me dude" Damon said with a frown

"My god your mom is going to be so happy" Giuseppe said still unable to remove the surprise on his face "Just when I thought I couldn't love that girl more I found out I'm going to be a grandfather"

"Yep you are" Damon said tapping his father shoulder playfully "Every day you get older Peppe" Giuseppe gave his son a murderous look and Alaric laughed at the exchange.

"Jesus Christ why is she taking so long" Damon said with the panic appearing in his face once again

"Patient is a virtue Damon" Alaric said with a smile "And besides just wait until you see her. It's all gonna be worth it when you see how beautiful she looks"

Damon's eyes glowed at this; he couldn't wait to see her. He pictured this moment in his head thousands of times but he was sure that none of them was going to make Elena justice.

"I know it would be "

**Elena's POV**

"Dear god I didn't think that I'd be this nervous" Elena said while she paced back in fort before the gates of the church

"You can still run away you know" Jeremy said stepping aside her

"Not a chance little brother" She smiled broadly at him and playfully punched his shoulder

"Ok everyone is ready and Damon is already waiting for you" Caroline said with the brightest smile Elena had seen "Oh this is like a fairytale coming true"

"They fairytale thing I don't know but my sister does look like a princess" Jeremy said looking at Elena.

Her dress was mermaid cut; it was strapless and had a slight heart-shaped cut in the chest to accentuate her cleavage. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and without a doubt she looked gorgeous in it.

"So are we gonna get started on this or what?" Bonnie said joining the three of them

Bonnie and Caroline's dresses were strapless as well, they were above the knee and had a ribbon tied around the waist, they were of a soft lilac color.

"Yes we are" Elena said before taking a deep breath

"Here" Caroline handed her the small bouquet made of lilies and Elena took it with trembling hands

"Let's go Miss" Jeremy extended his arm and Elena linked them

"Ok here we go" Caroline said stepping in front with Bonnie right next to her

The gates of the church opened and the wedding march begun. Caroline and Bonnie walked gracefully in front of her and she felt like her legs were made of jelly. Jeremy's tight grip on her hand was the only thing that kept her from falling.

She started walking slowly clutching his brother's arm tightly and smiled softly at the people surrounding her, she was able to spot Matt, Tyler, Anna, Emily, Pearl, her mother, Damon's mom and Giuseppe, who gave her a warm smile. She would never forget how much she owed to that man, he was the one who helped her to make this dream come true.

And then she saw him, in the aisle was the one man she loved. He was beyond handsome, his black tux contrasted beautifully with his pale skin and his blue eyes were brighter than ever.

This was it. The moment she waited for her whole life and it couldn't be more perfect. When saw him standing there all of her worries and nerves just faded and she knew that everything was going to be just fine.

As their eyes locked Elena's heart started beating furiously and she remembered a beautiful quote she once hear in a movie she saw with Caroline.

'_Sometimes in life there really are bonds formed that can never be broken. Sometimes you really can find that one person who will stand by you no matter what. Maybe you will find it in a spouse and celebrate it with your dream wedding. But there's also the chance that the one person you can count on for a lifetime, the one person who knows you sometimes better than you know yourself is the same person who's been standing beside you all along.'_

She smiled thinking that for her, it was both. She finally got to the aisle and stood right next to Damon, he took her hand in his and the touch made Elena's skin feel like it was on fire. He gave her a sweet smile and whispered 'I love you' she did the same and for the first time in her life it really feel like everything was perfect.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh my my my..._

* * *

><p>Please tell me your toughts :) And <em>Also I jus created an tumblr account where I put some art for my stories and there's also a picture of how i imagined Elena's wedding dress so feel free to visited it :) www(dot)<em>cosmogirl3(dot)tumblr(dot)com__

__Song : Mary's song -Taylor Swift-__

__Movie Quote: Bride Wars__


	10. Little Wonders

_So here it is the little Epilogue, I really hope you guys like it and that you have enjoy this story with me. :) Thanks to Delena's Differential Equation for beta this story for me _

* * *

><p><em>Our lives are made<br>In these small hours  
>These little wonders<br>These twists & turns of fate  
>Time falls away,<br>But these small hours,  
>These small hours still remain<em>

**Little wonders –Rob Thomas-**

**.**

"So I'm supposed to be ok with your ex-boyfriend/almost husband coming here for our Christmas dinner?" Damon said while he placed the mashed potatoes on the oven

"Darling, what was I suppose to say? He was there when I was talking about it with Caroline it would have been rude not to tell him?" Elena said wrapping her arms around his waist from behind

"Yeah but I still don't feel comfortable with Stefan being here" He blurted and put the timer on the oven

"It's only one night Damon" He turned around and kissed her lips softly

"Fine" He answered with a roll of his eyes

"I love you" She tiptoed and kissed his forehead sweetly

"Love you too. Now give me the blueberries so I can finish the pie because we both know that you suck at it" He said with a smirk while he walked towards the kitchen counter

"I do not. My pie is really great" She said trying to sound offended at his comment

"Whatever you say"

"Daddy! Daddy!" A four year-old Sophie Salvatore came running to the kitchen and threw herself into her father's arms

"What is it princess?" He asked while he played with the dark curls of his daughter head

"Elmo's Christmas countdown is on TV" She said with a huge grin on her face that made her dimples look even more pronounced

"Dear god, how come after all this time Elmo is still famous?" He asked looking at Elena

"Don't know" She shrugged "He has charm I guess"

"Daddy would you watch it with me, please please" Her blue eyes pleaded with him and that was something he couldn't resist

"Ok little girl, but then you have to help me finish the pie"

"Deal" Sophie answered enthusiastically and fought to release herself from her father's grasp, who placed her gently on the floor and let her run into the living room "Daddy hurry", She said while her curls bubbled in the air

"I'll be there in a minute" He told her with a big smile on his face "So I guess I have to watch Elmo" He said turning to Elena

"Life isn't fair love" She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, his kiss was already heating up when a babies' cry interrupt them

"No it isn't" Damon breathed against her mouth

"I guess I'll go check on him" Elena patted her husband's shoulder playfully and walked to the stairs

She opened the with door of the nursery and find the six months little kicking and waving his little hands in the air

"Someone wants to play right little Gray?" She whispered sweetly to her child while she picked him up from his crib

He smiled and touched her chin lightly. Elena placed herself in rocking chair with little Grayson Salvatore sitting gently on her lap

"How come none of you look like me?" She asked her younger son while he looked amused with his dark blue eyes "Seriously I will file a complaint" She smiled at him and tickled him softly. The baby squealed and laughed in her arms and Elena couldn't be more enchanted by her little boy.

Life couldn't' be better. Yes it wasn't perfect and they still had problems, just like any normal family, but at the end of the day they have one another and she wouldn't change that for anything in the world. God sent her the best gift possible and now her family was everything to her, Damon was happy and that was the only thing that mattered.

"It seems you don't want to sleep anymore angel" She said to the baby and kissed his nose softly "So how about we go to see daddy and Sophie?" She got up from the chair with Grayson in her arms "You would like that? Yes" The little baby smiled and she kissed his chubby cheek softly

* * *

><p>"Do you remember when Damon got to the seventh grade" Eve asked her husband with a wide smile on her face<p>

After the wedding everything softened between Elena and her mother in law, Eve always cared about Elena but she was afraid that she would hurt his son again, but after a while she was convinced that Elena was the one for Damon and that she would never hurt him intentionally.

"Oh yeah I remember" Giuseppe answered with an funny expression on his face

"It was like all hell broke loose" Miranda answered from across the table "That was Elena's the biggest outburst "

"Why what happened?" A very much pregnant Caroline Forbes asked with a smile

All of their friends and family were sitting there. Caroline and Taylor. Bonnie and Matt. Jeremy and Anna. Miranda. Alaric and Jenna, Giuseppe and Eve. Stefan had excused himself and said he was not going to be able to go since his wife wanted to spend the night with her family. And that little fact made Damon's night.

And all the little kids were already sleeping in the different rooms of Elena and Damon's house.

"Well all the kids at school started telling Damon that it was stupid to be best friends with a ten year old girl" Eve said with amusement on her voice

"Oh dear god not that story again" Damon said with a dramatic gesture and everyone in the table started to laugh

"So he told me we couldn't' be friends anymore. It was for his own good" Elena said and looked at him teasingly

"Seriously? The infamous lawyer Damon Salvatore let himself get intimidated by some kids?" Alaric said in a teasing tone and Damon rolled his eyes at him

"But there was no kid more determined that Elena" Jenna said pleased

"Oh you're right about that" Jeremy said looking at his aunt

"And she stood outside the door of his room for an entire week" Giuseppe said in a amusing tone

"Until he realized that he couldn't live without me and ask for my forgiveness" Elena said with a wide smile on her face

"You do realize this is as emabrassing for you as it for me?" Damon asked Elena with a mocking expression

"No it isn't. It's a story about perseverance" Elena answered and everyone just started laughing

The moments like this were the one that made their life better, to know that no matter all the things they went through they still had this connection and that the people in here were always gonna be for them no matter what. In the end that's the only thing that matters.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready for your Christmas gift?" Elena asked seductively from the bathroom<p>

"More than ready angel" He answered as he settled himself in the bed. Back resting against the headboard and legs stretch out in the mattress. He was only clad in a pair of white boxers

Elena appeared out of the bathroom wearing a cobalt blue negligee, her curls falling over her shoulders and a wide smile all over her face.

"Oh my god" Were the only words coming out of Damon's mouth and he felt himself get hard at the sight of his beautiful wife

"You like it?" She asked trying to look shy

"You have no idea how much I like, I guess I've been good this year because this is definitely the best gift ever" He said while his eyes roamed Elena's body shamefully "Now get up here woman"

Elena started walking gracefully towards the bed and climbed it slowly until she was straddling him.

"You are absolutely beautiful" He said while caressing her hips "The most beautiful woman ever" He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and he felt them pebble immediately under his touch

"Ummm" Elena purred happily under his husband ministrations "I love you" She whispered and leaned to kiss him

Their mouths connected and the flavor intoxicated them both, Elena clung to his shoulders and rubbed her heated center against his throbbing erection.

"God, I need you badly" He flipped them over so he was hovering above her

"You look amazing in this" He said looking intently to the sexy attire "But I like you better with nothing on" He ripped apart the fabric and Elena let out a gasp

"That was new"

"I'll buy you another" He kissed her hardly, his tongue invading her mouth, the taste almost too much to handle, after all these years it was the same for them, the craving, the connection, nothing had changed.

He removed her clothes completely and freed himself of the confines of his boxers "Damon…" Elena breathed against his mouth when she felt him rubbing against him, skin against skin.

"I love you" He whispered and slipped inside her, they both cried out at unison when they felt connected again "I'll never get over the fact that you are perfect for me…perfect fit" Damon blurted out as he started to move faster within her

Their bodies collided and the only sound filling the room was the sound of flesh against flesh, their breathing was ragged and the pleasure they were experiencing was wonderful.

Elena's legs crossed behind his back, trapping him with her body "You feel amazing" She murmured against his damp hair while Damon massaged her breast softly.

Damon's trusts became more urgent and he moved his hands between their bodies to gently massage her clit, urging her to reach the climax that was waiting just around the corner.

"You are mine" Damon said against her neck as she caressed his back with her hands

"Only yours" She replied and took his face between her hands kissing him fiercely. And Damon responded eagerly.

With two more trusts Elena reached her climax and Damon put his hand on her mouth to prevent her screams from waking up their children. Damon felt her walls contract around him and that was it, with one more trust he exploded inside her, warming her up with his fluids.

Their foreheads were pressed together while they tried to normalize their breathings; he was still buried deep inside her, their eyes locked and a warm smile left her lips.

"I love you so much, always have and always will " He kissed her forehead and slipped out of her, lying next to her in the bed. Elena moved to lean down on his chest and planted a kiss in his neck

"How did you know? That I was the one and not Alex" Elena looked at him with her doe eyes

"Because I rather fight with you than make love to anyone else" He said before kissing her tenderly

"I love you, forever " She whispered to him and with that they botch drifted to sleep. Ending one more day of their wonderful life together.

_In the end_

_We would only just remember how it feels_

* * *

><p><em>So that was it :D Please let me know what you think <em>

_There's a little quote from "The wedding date" there in case you didn't spot it :)_

_Twitter: SamC_3_

_Tumblr: www(dot)cosmogirl3(dot)tumblr(dot)com_


End file.
